You, Me & Sister Makes 3
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Fred, George and Alexandra Weasley are labelled the "Troublesome Trio" by their older brothers. Alex is a little different but she's bright and funny like her brothers. Follow them through Hogwarts and beyond! Harry/OC.
1. Wake Up

**Title:** You, Me & Sister Makes 3

**Summary:** Fred, George and Alex Weasley are The Troublesome Trio of Weasley Children. Alex is brighter than her brothers but she's just as facetious. She may not look a lot like her brothers and she's truly a Weasley, with her fair skin, freckles and Weasley smile there's no denying it. Follow the Troublesome Trio through their seven years at Hogwarts and beyond.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Wake Up<strong>

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Alexandra Cedrella Weasley rolled over and groaned. It was too early.

"Alex! Get up! Get up!" A second voice chimed, a lot like the first but Alex could tell them apart. She flung her arm out catching one of her brothers on the nose with her fist.

"Alex! Come _on_!" The second voice said again, "It's September first! We have to get to King's Cross!" Alex opened one eye and glared up at Fred and George. Fred was holding his nose in his hand, blood trickling from it.

"I'm telling Mum." He said thickly, through his hand. Alex cocked an eyebrow as she sat up.

"It's just a bruise. It's not like it's broken." She snapped as she ushered them out of her room so she could get ready for her first day at School. She quickly packed the last few items in her trunk and then set about getting dressed. She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, before grabbing her Weasley Jumper. Her's didn't have a letter on it. She didn't need one. She knew who she was. It was hard enough to remember Gred and Forge, but to put Alex's name in there too? No way. Alex smiled softly as she looked across at the other bed in the room. Ginny. She was 8 and she had been saying for weeks that she wanted Alex to write to her every day. Alex wasn't sure she'd get the time to but she'd give it a try. For Ginny. Alex leaned over and gave her sister a shake.

"Come on Ginny. Up you get. Breakfast time. I smell bacons, eggs, sausages and pancakes. Come on." Alex shook Ginny a little harder, "do I need to get George in here?" George was notorious for waking both his sisters with either a bucket of cold water or tickling them. Or both. Ginny nodded slowly and sat up.

"I'm up okay? I'm up." Ginny grumbled.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Ginny, you'll get to go to Hogwarts too. Don't worry about it. You'll go and you'll be a brilliant witch."

"Not as brilliant as you though, Lexi! You'll be the best!" Ginny said. Alex smiled softly.

"Oh, Ginny. No one will ever surpass Mum right? Not even me." Alex said, Ginny giggled. The girls agreed that their mother, in their eyes, was the smartest witch there was. Of course they knew it wasn't true. But at least they flattered their mother and got out of chores with one line, _Mum, you have to be the smartest witch in the whole of the Wizarding world! I hope I'll be just like you when I graduate!_ Molly would be delighted at Ginny and Alex's words and send them off to bed early or let them go back up to their room. Alex got Ginny dressed then brushed her sister's hair, pulling it up into two pigtails. Ginny always wore her hair in pigtails and only Molly and Alex got them just right. Lex then sent her off down stairs to get some breakfast. Alex looked at herself in the mirror. Her long mahogany curls and her dark brown eyes. She didn't _look_ like a Weasley, but boy was she. She smiled, there it was, the famous Weasley smirk in her smile.

"You coming down?" She didn't have to turn to know who spoke because he came in and put his hands on her shoulder. His nose wasn't bleeding anything and Alex let him rest his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm not like you and George , Fred." Alex said. Fred looked a little confused.

"Of course you are Lexi. You have our famous Weasley smirk and all those freckles, not to mention that you've got the pale skin too. It's all here. All the Weasley traits. I mean you're every bit like me and George, Lexi. Don't you ever think that you're not. We won't let you think like that. Come on down and have some breakfast before Ronald eats it's all." Fred said.

"Don't you mean George?" Alex laughed.

"Of course." Fred agreed and led Alex downstairs. Where Ron and George had just started an argument over who had the most bacon.

"You have more than me!" Ron argued.

"Do not! We have the same amount." George shot back. Alex reached out and snatched a piece of Bacon from George's plate and ducked her mother's wooden spoon as she passed. Fred laughed.

"They've got the same amount now." He said, "And Ronnie, if we have more it's because we're bigger and need to eat more. Just because you're a skinny weed, doesn't mean have to be." Fred pointed out.

* * *

><p>"We'll send you heaps of Owl's Ginny ok? You too Ron!" Alex called as the Hogwarts Express began to pull away from King's Cross. Alex hated saying goodbye to her family but she knew that this year was going to be one of the best of her life. She was going to learn magic. And she was going to learn alongside her two best friends. She followed Fred and George down the train to en empty compartment and they sat down. This was going to be awesome. They were going to learn heaps.<p>

Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, The History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Although some classes they wouldn't do until Second or Third year. It would still be a very interesting year with all fun they'd have. George and Fred took turns at ding very basic spells before settling back and squashing Alex between them, and Fred sat there twirling his wand in his fingers. They had to get the Triplets their own wands only because Charlie and Bill would be getting new ones when they graduated. So Ron, and possibly Ginny, would get their old wands. The triplets got their own brand new ones. Yes, Alex thought as George began to talk a mile-a-minute, a very good year.


	2. First Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – First Year<strong>

The trip from the platform to Hogwarts was a long one. Alex found herself squeezed between her brothers, Fred was still annoyed she'd hit him, but George was prattling on and on about what their classes must be like and who their teachers would be. He'd heard enough from Percy and Charlie and Bill to know all about them. They all glanced up as the door opened and three girls peered in.

"Do you mind if we join you?" One asked; she was pretty with pale skin and dark hair, "everywhere else is full." Alex shook her head and indicated to the seat across from them. She made George put his feet down.

"I'm Alicia Spinnet by the way; this is Angelina Johnson and Leanne Williams." Said the girl who'd asked to sit down.

"I'm Alex Weasley and these are my brothers, Fred and George." Alex said.

"Are you all the same age?" Leanne asked. Alex nodded as she shook hands with Angelina Johnson.

"Yeah, we're triplets." George proudly informed the three girls. Angelina giggled a little. Alex fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh Alicia I forgot! We're supposed to sit with Carla!" Leanne said getting up again. The three girls apologized to the Weasleys and moved on. George immediately replaced his feet on the seat.

"You're lucky Mum isn't here." Alex warned before George took up where he left off with his 'teacher-talk' as Fred dubbed it with a whisper in Alex's ear.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts awed the three Weasleys. As it did with every first year. Fred nudged Alex in the ribs.<p>

"Percy didn't do it justice!" He hissed in her ear, but Alex was no longer listening, she was looking up at Rubeus Hagrid. The half-giant that led the first years to the boats that would carry them up to the castle to be sorted into their houses. Whether it be Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin. They made their way up into the bowels of the school before emerging in the Entrance Hall. They trudged up many stairs to stand in front of the deputy headmistress. She had a hard lined face and her dark hair was pulled tightly back from her face. Hagrid had told them that Professor McGonagall would greet them in the hall. Alex glanced sideways at her brothers; they knew McGonagall was one Professor to not be crossed. Her eyes fell on the three, as she told them about the sorting and houses, and Alex could have sworn she saw a brief flash in her eyes. As if she knew who they were immediately. It was little unnerving as they waited for Professor McGonagall to return and take them in to start the sorting.

* * *

><p>They were all sorted into Gryffindor, no surprises there. They followed the Prefects up to the Dormitories. Alex found it hard to fall asleep in the unfamiliar bed with four other girls and she shifted uncomfortably in her bed before giving up on getting sleep. She got up and softly padded down to the common room. The fire had died down somewhat but Alex found comfort in the watching the flames. She sat there watching them for who knows how long she didn't even realized she'd fallen asleep until someone grabbed holding of her ankles and yanked her off the couch she'd curled up on and onto the floor.<p>

"OUCH! FREDRICK WEASLEY!" She got to her feet and chased her brother around the common room. She tackled him to the ground just before he dashed up the stairs to the boy's dorm. George was standing on them watching the exchange as the two of them wrestled on the ground until Alex, always a bit stronger than Fred pinned him to the floor, her knees resting on his elbows.

"Do you yield dear sir?" She proclaimed, straddling her brother. Much to the delight and laughter of other Gryffindors.

"Never!" He snapped, Alex smirked.

"Well then I'll just have to sit here all day won't I? You'll miss breakfast, lunch and dinner. Whereas George, dearest brother of mine will get to eat all that lovely food." Alex teased. The mention of food had Fred rolling his eyes.

"Fine! Yes fair lady I yield!" He said taking on the same tone she had.

* * *

><p>The school year passed very fast for the Weasley Triplets. Their classes passed in a flash. Alex of course was top of all her classes despite her Muggle-born counterpart in Hufflepuff matching her. Even Professor Snape, though hating Gryffindors with a passion, gave her a grudging five points for answering questions correctly. They could tell he hated it because the smile he gave looked painful. Alex knew she'd top her classes though. It was the last day of classes though that meant the world to Alex when she earned five points for Gryffindor in Potions, not to mention the ten points in Transfiguration and five in Charms, it helped them pull into second position for the house cup. It was upsetting that they didn't win it but they had been close.<p>

"Do you think it'll better next year?" Fred asked twirling his wand in his long fingers as they sat in a compartment on the train back to King's cross. They had already changed into their Muggle Clothes. Their notes about underage magic in their pockets. Alex shrugged.

"I got used to sleeping with the other girls. Angelina and Alicia seem nice. And Leanne is kind cool too. But it is Danielle's snoring that gets to me." George snorted in laughter.

"Lee's cool. You met him right? Lee Jordan?" Alex nodded; Lee Jordan had sent her a sly smile one morning at breakfast like he fancied her. She thought he was foul mouthed and mean. He had been to Angelina and Alicia anyway. It wasn't like she _didn't_ like him but it was the whole 'you're cute and I'm mates with your brothers' things that he wore proudly when around her that unnerved her. They felt the train start to slow later that same afternoon and they met with Percy and Charlie on the platform. He helped George and Fred back through the barrier. Percy held onto Alex's hand and led her through. Alex gladly accepted Ginny up into her arms again. Alex accepted a hug from her Mother, Father and Bill.

"Did you have a good term?" Bill asked.

"Yeah it was brilliant." George said. He began telling Bill all about his teachers and classes and when he said that Alex had topped all of them, Bill sent her a wink.

"Do you think I'll be clever too Lexi?" Ginny asked.

"I don't doubt it Gin. I don't doubt it." Alex said as she followed her family back to their car that somehow fitted them all in.


	3. Second Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Second Year<strong>

Alex quickly followed her brothers out of the train and onto the platform. Percy grabbed her hand and led her with Fred and George following behind towards the carriages that would take them up to the castle. Percy was in his fourth year now and he was trying to teach the triplets everything he could before he'd have more important things to deal with.

"Prat," Fred said as Percy told them to take a different carriage. George rolled his eyes and tugged his brother and sister to the last carriage that could carry them. The three Weasley's joined two Slytherin third years on the way up to the Castle. Lee Jordan, The twin's friend, had been in an earlier carriage.

"Remember that girl we saw on the train with pale skin and her hair in pigtails?" Fred nodded, "I think she's a shoe-in for Gryffindor. Did you hear what she said? She's a half-blood. She's a pretty girl too." Alex said winking at George he gave her a look that told her to drop it.

* * *

><p>Alex watched the sorting watching as most pure-bloods were sorted into Slytherin and most of them looked evil anyway. Then the girl with pigtails was called.<p>

"Katie Bell." She slowly made her way to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After mulling it over for a few second the Sorting Hat decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Alex was surprised when Katie Bell slid in beside her. Alex introduced herself.

"I'm Alexandra." She told the girl who blushed to have an older student already talking to her.

"Katie." She whispered in return, shy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Alex said with a warm smile, Katie blushed heavily. This girl who be a good asset to Gryffindor, Alex could tell.

"Alex!" She turned to look at her brothers, "are you gonna go for chaser on the Quidditch team?" George asked.

"Are you insane? I don't even _like_ Quidditch." Alex said and realized she'd said the wrong thing. She hadn't realized that most of the Quidditch team were seated near her.

"Well…I mean I don't like to play it. I'm rubbish at it." She corrected herself quickly. Katie tugged on Alex's robes.

"What's Quidditch?" She asked. Alex resisted the urge to sigh; this was going to be a long year. Alex explained Quidditch to Katie as easily as she could the young Half-blood had obviously been brought up like a Muggle until her mother or father explained the whole world of Magic to her. But had neglected to mention the wizard sport of Quidditch.

* * *

><p>Katie and Alex became friends. Even if other students thought it was weird that a First Year and a Second Year were friends but it gave Alex someone to talk to other than her brothers, at the table during meal times. Katie didn't cause trouble or lose points, but she didn't gain points either. She was the kind of girl to just cruise along with the way things went. She loved the Quidditch games and would sit with Alex and cheer on the team. When try-outs were held for new members of the team both Alex and Katie went to watch. The twins were going to try out. They needed Two Chasers and two beaters. The twins tried out, under Alex persistence, for both positions. After proving they had both speed and agility but also were handy with a beater's bat, they were added to the team as beaters. Alex was pleased. Now she had more of a reason to go to the matches. So Katie and Alex would meet in the common room and walk out together to the pitch. Mainly to cheer on the twins. But also the whole team. The other place you could find Alex and Katie was in the library. Alex would help Katie with her homework while still doing hers. Fred and George were happy that their sister had some to talk to but then there was also something like annoyance stirring in the second year girl's dormitory. It didn't evaluate to anything. Most girls kept their anger well-guarded. But Fred and George knew that their sister was going to get into a fight soon enough. That would mean, most likely, a howler from Mum. And they all knew that a howler from Molly Weasley wasn't something that any of her children wanted to get. They all knew their mother's anger was never something <em>anyone<em> wanted to cross.

* * *

><p>"Alex?" The older girl looked up at meet Katie's eyes. It was Christmas Eve and Katie had been seen in the common room wrapping, what must be, this very gift just the day before. Katie held out a brightly wrapped gift to the older girl, it wasn't very big. Alex cocked an eyebrow but took the gift from her. Noticing that the small tag attached to it said it was for Alex.<p>

"Can I open now? Or do you want me to open it tomorrow?" Katie was going to stay at school for Christmas. Of course all the students had the option. Katie smiled softly.

"I don't mind!" Katie assured Alex, "I mean I just thought I'd give it you now. You can open it tomorrow morning I you like." Alex slowly tugged at the edges of the wrapping paper, she gave a wave of her wand and a small brightly wrapped box sailed across the room and hovered in front of Katie's nose. The younger girl took it out of the air and sat down opposite Alex, who had finally torn the paper away from the sticky tape. It was funny that a witch had used sticky tape and not a sticking charm but then first years didn't know the sticking charm. Alex got to small velvet box underneath the wrapping paper. Alex opened it and she stared. Inside the box was a bracelet. Katie watched as Alex pulled it out of the box and looked at it more closely. Fred and George looked up when they heard the scratching of their sister's quill stopped. George saw the glint of silver and got up to look at what Alex was holding.

"A bracelet? Did you know you were going to meet a friend this year Katie?" George asked kindly. Katie shook her head.

"No. But I asked one of the Third years if there was jewellery store in Hogsmeade. They said there was and I asked if they could get it for me. But I gave them the money for it and they did extra and had it engraved on the back." Alex turned it small band over.

_Merry Christmas, from your friend, Katie_. Alex smiled.

"They didn't know who you were giving it to did they?" Katie shook her head, "but they knew it was a gift?" A nod, "Well I love it. Merry Christmas Katie."

"Merry Christmas Alex." She returned smiling. George and Fred shared a look, their sister had found a friend.


	4. Third Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Third Year<strong>

"Ron, stop pushing!" Fred snapped as he got out of the car at the train station. Alex rolled her eyes at George, who nodded in return. Fred and Ron had gotten in a fight this morning and it hadn't stopped since. They all loaded their trunks onto trolleys and began their journey towards the platform. The boys all travelled in twos behind Percy, with Alex by herself behind them. Their mother began prattling on and on about Muggle train stations.

"It's the same _every_ year," she said, "packed with Muggles of course! Come on Platform Nine and three quarters this way." Alex paused behind her brothers and out of the corner of her eyes saw a boy with jet black hair, about Ron's age, watch them from about two paces behind Alex. He seemed to be intrigued by how they were getting on the platform. Where were his parents? She kept a close eye on this boy, and hardly noticed when Ron was ready to go through.

"You follow him Mum. I'm right behind you." Alex said, Molly nodded and followed her son through to the platform.

"You want to know a secret?" She said turning to look at the boy. He nodded, "I felt the same way my first year. Come on. I'll take you through." She held out her hand to him, he took it and Alex led him through the barrier to the platform. He thanked her as she hurried off to find her brothers.

* * *

><p>"Guys, everywhere else is full." Alex said as they paused outside a compartment with the boy from the station in it.<p>

"Do you mind if we join you?" She asked, he shook his head and let them sit down opposite him, "I didn't introduce myself did I? Alex Weasley. These are my brothers, Fred and George and Ron." The boy smiled at each before introducing himself.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Alex vaguely saw Ron, Fred and George's jaws drop.

"Cool. Boys…" they turned their gazes to her, "shut your mouths, you'll catch flies." Fred and George's mouths closed.

"Uh, we're gonna go and see Lee. He's got a tarantula down a few carriages." George said grabbing Fred's arm and pulling him forcefully out of the compartment.

"Sorry about that Harry. Anything you'd like to know about Hogwarts?" Alex asked kindly. Harry shrugged.

"Everything." He said. Alex smiled.

"Well it's not a very long train ride. I'll fit as much as I can in though. First year is kind of scary at first but the teachers try to nurture you through it. Most of them anyway. Professor Snape the potions master – he's not one you want to cross. Always pay attention in his class or you'll be singled out. Most of this you can pick up along the way. Look, Harry, you'll be great. All first years are nervous."

"I don't know any magic." Alex almost scoffed at him.

"Not one first year will know magic, not one. We're all new to magic in first year. Even us Weasley's are." She told him, Ron nodded.

* * *

><p>Alex taught them some basic spells. But it was when Hermione Granger turned up that Alex ate her words.<p>

"Are you sure that's a _real_ spell?" When Ron tried a spell that Fred had given him, that was suoposed to change Scabbers yellow "Well it's not very good is it?" Alex fought the urge to roll her eyes, "of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself. But they've all worked for me." She entered the compartment and sat down opposite Harry. She held out her wand pointed at his nose.

"For example: Oculos Reparo." Alex didn't flinch with the spell that was cast. But found that she'd been wrong. Some first years _did_ know magic.

* * *

><p>The whole year was interesting for Alex. Katie tried out for the Quidditch team and Alex strongly thought this had something to do with the terribly handsome twins that were on the team. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched Fred and George bask in the attention they got from Katie, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. She went up to her room and listened from behind her curtains to the giggling of Angelina and Alicia. Alex resisted the urge to say anything. But it was the words that spilled from Alicia's mouth that let her know the girls didn't know she was there.<p>

"The things I could do to that George Weasley, Ange. Aren't they just _delicious_?" Alicia said, Alex sat up.

"Speak for yourself Leesh. Fred's _mine_." Angelina giggled, Alex had heard enough she threw her curtains apart making both girls jump.

"My brothers are _not_ possessions! They are _people_! They do not _belong_ to anyone. _Especially_ not giggling 13-year-olds!" Alex snapped. Angelina stood about two inches taller than Alex and Alicia was at least three inches taller. But they didn't scare Alex.

"You don't scare us _Alexandra_," Angelina drawled, "your brothers happen to _love_ the attention we give them. Haven't you noticed that they don't look at you anymore? You don't _matter_ to them. Baggage, that's all you are to them now. You don't play Quidditch, you're _not_ smarter than Hermione Granger. Why would they ask _you_ for help when Hermione's the smartest witch in Gryffindor? Did you _notice_ that this evening? Fred asked _Hermione_ for help and didn't even look at _you_." Angelina said, Alex had heard enough.

"It was _George_ who asked her help and I DON'T CARE! My brothers are quite capable of doing their own homework and I'm really surprised that you can't tell them apart all the attention you give them!" Having no more patience for the two girls Alex stormed out of the Dorm down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. Ignoring Fred and George's calls of her name.

* * *

><p>"Alex!" She stopped and turned fiercely to face Harry. She softened.<p>

"Sorry Harry. I'm just a little confused right now." Alex said. She'd been on her way to the Astronomy tower for some quiet time.

"Fred and George are looking for you." He said quietly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they are. Why don't you go on back to the Common Room, I'm sure they'll find me." She said and gently shoved him back in the direction of the Common Room. Harry nodded.

"If you're sure," He said.

She nodded, "I'm sure. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Alex." He said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Alex? Alex, are you up here?" Fred's voice floated up the stairs to her and Alex felt herself wipe the tears off her cheeks and waited until both boys came through the door. Her face shone with the moonlight and the twins could clearly see that she'd been crying.<p>

"Lexi…what's wrong?"

"Do you boys not see me anymore? Not need me? Am I just baggage to you?" Angelina's words had been ringing in her ears all night.

"Lexi…we love you so much. We will always see you. Always need you. You're _never_ just baggage to us. Who told you that?"

"Angelina. Alicia did nothing to quell them." Alex said her tears falling now as she buried her face in George's robes. Fred ran his hand over her long hair and kissed her head softly.

"Lexi, we will _never_ not need you in our lives in any way. You are always needed. Always." He whispered, "we enjoy the attention sure and the reason George asked Hermione for help instead of you was because he didn't want to disturb you and Hermione was just playing exploding snap with Ron and Harry." Fred told her, he pulled her into his chest and she clung to his robes as if she was just a small child needing comfort.

Usually words like what she'd been told never got to her this bad. But then in a house with 7 siblings and an overly observant mother you never got peace and quiet. That is why she was so scared. She'd discovered that at Hogwarts she could be alone. She didn't like it. She never wanted to be alone or liked being alone. It was far too frightening for her to be alone. She clung to her brother's robes until she fell asleep. They carried her as gently as they could back to the Common Room and put her on the couch, however she didn't loosen her hold on Fred's robes and taking them off wasn't an option, so George helped Fred slide under Alex and Fred had no option but to sleep on the couch with Alex that night.


	5. Fourth Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Fourth Year<strong>

"Alex? Alex dear wake up," Alex opened her eyes to lock gazes with her mother.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Alex asked sleep still clinging to her voice.

"It's your brothers, I think they've taken your father's car out for a joy ride or whatever it is Muggles do," Molly said handing Alex a pair of jeans and t-shirt. The 14-year-old pulled them on as the faint hum of an engine came to within earshot.

"Mum…go easy on them. They're kids." She said, Molly gave her daughter one look and Alex fell silent. But it was _her_ brothers. Meaning Fred and George. And they hadn't taken her with them…nice. Alex followed her mother downstairs.

"Where _have_ you been?" She screeched, "Harry! How wonderful to see you dear," Alex had now gotten to the lounge and stared at her brothers hands on her hips in an uncanny version of Molly when she was 14.

"Beds empty! No note! Car Gone! You could've died! You could've been seen!" She again turned to Harry, "of course I don't blame you Harry Dear."

"They were starving him Mum, there were bars on his window," Ron said as the other three nodded along with him.

"Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley." The look of horror on his face was priceless. But Alex didn't care about that now. Her brothers had 'forgotten' to ask if she wanted to go with them. Not that it really mattered now. They'd been rescuing Harry.

* * *

><p>"Fred!" The slightly older Weasley triplet looked up from his breakfast at his brother's voice. George came quickly down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house tables.<p>

"What's up Hot stuff?" Fred joked.

"It's Alex." George said, Fred was on his feet and pushed George out of the Great Hall.

"What about Alex? Is she alright?" Fred asked, remembering that incident the year before with Angelina and Alicia. The girls still hated each other.

"Fred, all I know is Alex, Hospital wing. That's all Lee could tell me after potions today." It was November and with cold weather and Hogsmeade weekends approaching the triplets had planned their entire school year around them. George led Fred up to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey who had been told by George that he was going to find his brother and come back was waiting for them. She led them over to Alex's bed. She looked like she was sleeping, but the large bruise that was forming over her eyes told them otherwise.

"She was in a fight with Miss Johnson. Your sister will be fine but it's the ribs I'm worried about. She was in quite bit of pain when Mr Jordan brought her in this morning." Madam Pomfrey said; Fred looked up at the nurse.

"Lee brought her in?" He asked, Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Yes. Carried her in really. She couldn't walk, poor thing. Whatever happened between her and Miss Johnson needs to be looked at seriously with Professor McGonagall." Madam Pomfrey said. Both boys nodded.

"We'll come back tonight to see her. Maybe she'll be awake then." George said; Madam Pomfrey gave them a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Angelina!" The dark skinned girl looked up, "what did you <em>do<em> to my sister?" Fred snapped at her, he remained standing in front of her and Alicia. Angelina feigned innocence.

"I didn't do anything to her. Alexandra got what was coming to her if you ask me. Whoever did it I say good on them. She probably deserved it." Fred had his wand out and pointed it at Angelina's nose.

"Don't you _dare_ tempt me to hex you Angelina. Don't you _dare_." He hissed, George stood behind him, idly twirling his wand in his long fingers, Alicia eyed him wearily.

"Alicia? Anything you want to say?" George asked. The other girl slowly shook her head.

"No…not really." She said quietly. Angelina got to her feet she didn't dwarf Fred in the slightest he was at least a head taller than her.

"You don't scare me Fredrick Weasley. Your sister is as arrogant as the two of you are and she deserved every bit of that bashing she got this morning after Transfiguration. She's just lucky that Lee's so infatuated with her that he took the time to carry her to the Hospital wing!" She snapped; she drew her wand as well. Fred knew she wanted to hex him, to curse him, whatever. But he also knew that her heart ruled her head right now. He didn't scare her. He terrified her. He could read it in her face. Her eyes told him that she was completely scared of him. Maybe she could say he didn't, but he did.

* * *

><p>"Lexi?" Alex looked up from her Potions Textbook to see her two younger siblings standing at the foot of her bed.<p>

"Ron, Gin. What's going on?" She asked setting her book down.

"Nice shiner you got there." Ron said. Alex grinned.

"Yeah. Mum's not gonna be happy. But at least it should have gone down to nearly gone by the time June comes round. It's just my ribs that need healing now. Madam Pomfrey says rest is all that's needed. But she won't let me go outside to rest under the Beech tree." Alex said. Ron stayed for a little while told her about what had been going on. Especially the petrified students.

"I heard about those. It's a shame really. I mean and they have no idea what's going on." Alex said, he nodded and left soon after he had to get to Transfiguration. Ginny stayed behind she looked scared.

"Ginny? What's on your mind?" Alex asked. Ginny came and climbed onto the bed with her sister, before folding herself into Alex's arms. Whenever Ginny felt scared or upset by anything, Alex could tell by this simple action of hugging her sister.

"I found a book that Mum and Dad didn't give me. It was a diary. And I thought it was pretty cool because I could tell it anything and it would give me advice in return! It was just so…so…so nice to have someone to tell these things to."

"Ginny…you know you can always talk to me about anything. I'll always listen to you. You'll never lose me as a confidant, trust me. What did this diary do that I can't?" She asked, Ginny looked hesitant. She handed it to Alex and said that whatever she told the diary it always had an answer.

"I'm not with you all the time. This diary it's like a friend I can carry around my pocket! It's brilliant!" Ginny was saying all this and she didn't realize that Alex was piecing it together.

"Ginny…what's the name of this friend?" She asked cautiously.

"Tom Riddle. He's my best friend! I can tell him anything and he won't tell me it's silly or laugh at me. He'll just take it and listen to me." Ginny said happily.

"Ginny…when have I ever said one of your fears was silly? Or laughed at you?" Alex said.

Ginny bit her lip, "Well…never, but…you're not always with me!" Alex knew something was off. She was determined to find out.

Alex was let out just before a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Quidditch Game. But unbeknownst to her brothers she never made it. She and Hermione never made it. Alex met Hermione on her way out. She had her scarf and everything on. Hermione stopped her and had her look round the corners with her using a mirror. But both of them don't remember much of that afternoon.

* * *

><p>"This match has been cancelled,"<p>

"We can't cancel Quidditch,"

"Silence Wood. You and your team mates will return to Gryffindor Tower. Both Mr Weasleys and Potter will come with me. Potter you and I need to find Mr Weasley, there's something all of you have to see." Professor McGonagall after finding Ron took all four of them up to the Hospital Wing.

"I warn you, this may be a wee bit of a shock." She said. As the bed came into view Fred and George were a little confused. Why were they there to see Hermione? George turned away from her and froze.

"Fred…" He whispered grabbing at his brother's Quidditch Robes, Fred turned and his expression mirrored his brother's both in shock. There on the opposite bed was Alex. Frozen with a look of horror and mild annoyance on her face.

"They were found near the Library. Hermione was holding this," McGonagall held up a mirror, "does it mean anything to any of you?" The boys claimed not to know what it was for. They had no idea. They didn't know. All they knew was that their sister and their brother's best friend had been petrified and they would have to wait for the Mandrake's to be ready to make the potion to cure them. Hopefully the culprit would be caught soon and the school would be safe again. But it would be a while before that was the case.

* * *

><p>"Harry! It's Hermione!" The end of year feast was on and as Harry and Ron looked up as did any Gryffindor in the vicinity they saw two girls standing in the doorway. One with bushy brown hair and large front teeth, the other with long mahogany hair and a splash of freckles over her nose. Both took off running to their friends or siblings at the same time but Alex's legs were longer. She practically tackled her brothers to the floor, all three laughing.<p>

"It's good to see you again Alex. You were barely out of the Hospital wing and you were back in there again!" George laughed.

"The first question I asked was if we won." She said.

"It got cancelled. Harry, Ron and us were pulled to the Hospital wing to see that the last two were a lot closer to home. But we're glad you're ok Alex." Fred chuckled. Alex gave them both a kiss on the cheek and sat down between them.

"Oh Lee?" He looked up at her voice, "I never got to say thank-you. For carrying me up to the hospital wing after I got bashed up. Who knew that Angelina and Alicia could pack such a punch?" She laughed, Lee gave weak laugh and smile in return, but Angelina and Alicia faced their plates trying to ignore the death glares that Fred and George were giving them.

"But I'm ok now! No harm dome! I'm all healed!" She said wrapping her arms around her brothers. At least they'd be sure that she was healed, she hadn't moved for months. Maybe next year would be better. Maybe.


	6. Fifth Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Fifth Year<strong>

Alex rolled her eyes with a smile as she shoved Fred out of the door of their shared room at the Leaky Cauldron. He'd been teasing her about being such a girl. She was now 15-years-old and she could do what she liked. Her and her brothers had loved Egypt; she'd even managed to get a soft tan in her skin. The rest of her family however got sun burnt. She shook her head following Fred and George down stairs. It was long morning for them, going shopping for their school things with their mother. Alex would use her new found 'girlness' to pull at the Flourish & Blotts shop assistant's heart strings. Fred and George found it hysterical, but most of their books coast a lot less than normal. Percy, who was recently crowned Head Boy, disapproved but Alex just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature Lexi," Fred laughed. She gave him another playful shove. They entered the Leaky Cauldron to find Ron and Hermione had returned and Harry was with them. Alex gave Harry a warm smile as Ginny whispered a quick hello as she passed him. Alex noted that Harry's eyes linger on her a moment too long. His ears turned red when he realized she'd noticed.

"Harry. Nice to see you." Alex sent her eyes heavenward again. Percy. Prat.

"Hello Percy." Harry offered in return; Alex could tell he was holding back laughter.

"I hope you're well?" Percy said, _yep_ Alex thought, _prat._ Harry bit his lip now in an effort to stop laughing.

"Very well, thanks-"

"Harry!" Alex looked up now as Fred elbowed Percy out of the way and with a deep bow seized Harry's hand shaking it enthusiastically, "Simply _splendid_ to see you old boy-"

"Marvellous!" George added, shoving his brother aside and grabbing Harry's hand in turn, "Absolutely spiffing!" Percy had a rather ugly look on his face.

"Oh enough," Alex laughed shaking her head, slowly as her mother echoed her sentiments a little louder.

"That's enough now." Molly said, before Fred turned to her and seized her hand too.

"Mum! How really _corking_ to see you!" He felt Alex grab his arm. She shook her head when he looked at her.

"I said, that's enough." Molly said, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. She looked at Harry and smiled at him, "Hello Harry dear. I supposed you've heard our exciting news?" She tapped the brand-new shiny silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" She was too proud of him. Alex crossed her arms over her chest. Her mother was proud of the Prat. Typical.

"And the last," Fred muttered from next to Alex.

"I don't doubt that," Molly said her gaze swinging to her triplets, "I noticed they didn't make you three prefects."

"What would _we_, as in Fred, I and Lexi, want to be prefects for?" George looked positively revolted at the idea, "that would take all the fun out of life. Right Lexi?" Alex looked startled that the question had been pointed at her.

"Oh yeah. Totally." She said nodding. Fred cocked an eyebrow.

"They _didn't_ make you a prefect did they Lex?" Fred asked slowly; Alex looked remarkably like a deer caught in headlights. She reluctantly sighed and dug into her jeans pocket and produced a shiny scarlet and gold badge with a large 'P' on it.

"I can't exactly say no to the Headmaster can I?" Alex said seeing the crestfallen looks on her brother's faces. Fred and George never made Prefects, not that they _wanted_ to. But now their sister had made it and their mother would be on their case as to why Alex had made Prefect and they hadn't. This was going to be horrible for them.

* * *

><p>"Great!" Fred said as he slumped down on the Train with George and Lee, "Lexi makes prefect and we are the biggest troublemakers in Hogwarts! She's <em>always<em> with us!" He said; he was at a loss as to how they would pull pranks or do all the things they did with Alex as a Prefect. Just then the door of the compartment opened and Alex stood there biting her lip.

"Can I join you guys? Everywhere else is full." She said. George nodded slowly and patted the space next to him. Alex slid in next to her brother; George put an arm around her shoulders. The more sensitive of the two boys, he knew that Alex hated that she had made Prefect and she knew Fred was disappointed. Fred got up and said he was going to find Harry, Ron and Hermione, wanted to mention something about Quidditch to Harry.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Alex whispered letting her head rest of George's shoulder.

"No he doesn't hate you Lex. He's just a little annoyed that with you as Prefect we can't do all the things we used to – yeah ok he hates you." George said seeing the look his sister gave him.

"Do you hate me George?" Alex asked looking up at her brother, George shook his head slowly.

"No. I could never hate you Lexi. Perfect Prefect or not." He smiled she snuggled closer and let him kiss her head softly. Fred returned after they had changed into their robes. He was already in his. He didn't say anything directly to Alex nor did he look at her. He completely ignored her.

* * *

><p>After dark as they passed more rolling hills and flat paddocks the train began to slow. Alex glanced at Fred, Lee and George; they didn't know what was going on. They weren't at Hogwarts yet. Alex watched in horror as the window began to fog up. And then it creaked and groaned as it froze and expanded against the frame. George rubbed a space clear on it with his sleeve and looked out.<p>

"Something moving out there…I think, it's coming aboard," He whispered.

"What is it?" Fred asked also rubbing a space on the glass.

"I'm not sure…but if memory serves…you remember Dad telling us about the Dementors of Azkaban?" Fred nodded, "they look like how he described them." Fred sat back and George pulled Alex to him. She shivered as a black cloaked figure paused at their door, it actually opened the door and they all shivered madly. George pulled Alex closer to him as if they could share body warmth but both of them were just too cold. It slowly moved on then. Alex was still shaking until they reached Hogwarts. Fred didn't ignore her much then, he joined in hugging her trying to calm her down until they got to school.

* * *

><p>It was at the Start of Year Feast that they met their new Defence teacher. Professor R. J. Lupin. It was going to be brilliant. He seemed to be very nice, he was rather handsome too. The sort of handsome your Dad is. Professor Lupin looked a little shaggy and rugged but that added to his charm and appeal.<p>

"Surprised if this one last more than a year." Fred grumbled. George and Alex agreed; it would be nice if this one lasted at least two to three years, but they doubted it. Quirrell died, Lockhart lost his memory and now they had Lupin, something either had to be wrong with him or he would have a curse backfire on him.

"Potter! Potter!" Alex heard the voice and visibly cringed, "is it true you fainted? I mean you _actually_ fainted?" Draco cackled.

"Shove off Malfoy." He glared at Alex but once he noticed the Prefect badge on her breast he turned back to his plate and listened to Dumbledore's speech. He hated being told what to do, even by the Prefects of his own house. So to be told by the Prettiest Prefect, in his opinion, was worse than losing points for Slytherin. Alex was well aware that some of the younger boys made eyes at her but she wasn't worried. They wouldn't get within an inch of her with Fred, George and Lee around.

* * *

><p>"Miss Weasley?" She looked up from her Transfiguration textbook and frowned at Professor McGonagall. She hadn't done anything.<p>

"Professor? What can I do for you?" Alex asked making to stand.

"You'd better stay seated for this Alex." Of her five years at Hogwarts Alex had _never_ had Professor McGonagall call her 'Alex' she'd never gotten 'Alexandra' either. Confused Alex sat back down, what could this be about.

"Professor?" Alex asked.

"Miss Weasley. It's about your brother." McGonagall said, Alex almost laughed.

"Which one Professor? Percy? Fred? George? Ron?" Alex asked with a small smile.

"One of _your_ brothers." McGonagall said forcefully.

"Fred and George?" Alex asked, her teacher nodded.

"Yes. One of them – we're not sure which one – was found in the corridor on the Third floor hexed. Madam Pomfrey was able to help him but he's in the hospital wing recovering. He had quite a few cuts and bruises." McGonagall said; Alex was on her feet quickly.

"I have to see him!" Alex exclaimed.

"He has been asking to see you." Alex was out of the library before Professor McGonagall finished.

* * *

><p>"Miss Weasley, he's over here." Madam Pomfrey walked just ahead of Alex to show her to her brother. Alex almost died.<p>

"Georgie…" she whispered sitting down next to him. She didn't 'sit' actually she kind of 'fell' into the seat beside his bed. George had been snoozing but at her voice he stirred and opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey Lex."

"Georgie…what curse were you hit with?" Alex asked. George screwed his face up in thought.

"I think it was that silly bird charm you use." He said Alex laughed and produced her wand.

"Avis." Birds glittering yellow birds poured out of her wand tip and flew in circles around their heads. George smiled.

"It must have been accompanied with the curse that makes them attack too! Oh Georgie,"

"Don't 'oh Georgie' me if Mum gets wind of this she'll be furious! She said since you were a prefect you're supposed to look out for me and Fred now. You can't deduct points, but you can put another student in detention or something."

"I can make them talk to our Head of house for what punishment they deserve. Do you know who did it?" Ales asked.

George shrugged, "I think it was Malfoy. But I can't be sure."

"Malfoy? He should know that I can put him in detention! He's got a soft spot for me anyway. Did you see him blush at the start of year feast?" George nodded, "yeah he likes me."

"I'd rather see you with Harry then Malfoy." George said seriously, Alex laughed.

"I think anyone would rather see me with Harry then Malfoy, except Malfoy." George gave a chuckle and they stayed talking for a while until Madam Pomfrey shooed Alex away saying George needed rest.

"I'll come back tomorrow to see you." Alex promised as she kissed his forehead and left for the common room.

* * *

><p>Alex sat reading but not really taking in the text in front of her. She had her charms text in her lap, but she wasn't seeing the words.<p>

"Lexi?" She looked up and gave a small smile to the boy who stood in front of her.

"Hey Fred." She said.

"You hear about George?" He asked sitting down opposite her, she nodded closing her book, glad of the distraction.

"Yeah I went to see him. McGonagall said he'd been asking for me. I left him with a bunch of canaries." She said indicating to the blue birds flying around her head.

"Canaries huh? I'll bet even Hermione can't change the type of birds yet." Alex shrugged. She'd been doing her prefect duties _and_ keeping her studies up for her OWLs. She'd even made Fred study. A loud BANG made both jump, they turned just in time to see the family owl, Errol, fall backwards away from the window. Alex went over and opened the window as Errol jumped back up to the sill. Alex plucked the letter from Errol's beak and turned slowly to face Fred.

"What is it Lex?" Fred asked.

"Fred…it's a howler." Fred blanched.

"I haven't done anything!" He protested.

Alex shook her head slowly, "It's not for you. It's addressed to me." She said softly. She brought it back to where she'd been sitting before and slowly pulled it free of its wax seal. Before her mother's temper took hold.

"ALEXANDRA!" The envelope lifted into the air from where Alex had dropped it and took on the shape of eyes and a mouth along with the ribbon as a tongue. The whole common room turned to see their female prefect being yelled at by a howler, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR THEM! FOR ALL OF THEM! GINNY, RON, FRED AND GEORGE! NOW YOUR BROTHER IS HURT AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! I'M IN A HALF A MIND TO WRITE TO THE HEADMASTER AND TELL HIM TO REVOKE YOUR PREFECT BADGE! YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM OR YOU'LL NO LONGER BE THEIR SISTER!" Fred looked up at Alex who was pale and tears had welled in her eyes. Fred was beside her in an instant and got her up and to the boy's dorms to let her cry out of sight from the other Gryffindors. Percy and Ron followed them up. They found Fred and Alex on Fred's bed. Fred holding his sister close as she sobbed for all she was worth. Ron and Percy stood back watching. Soon they could decipher words in between her sobs.

"How could she… think that I… I would… _do_ that? *hiccup* Mum's always… thought I would do well… and do what I was told to… and now she's… upset because I… I didn't do… as I was told… and now George is hurt and… it's…it's entirely _my_ fault." Alex buried her face further into Fred's robes. He just held her tighter.

"Mum's not really that mad at _you_, Lexi. She's angrier at the fact that George is hurt. A howler was the only way to get her feelings out without cleaning the house to an inch of its life." All three looked up at Percy. He'd _never_ called Alex, 'Lexi' before. It had always been 'Alex' never 'Lexi'.

"Percy's right Lex. Mum's not actually angry at _you_. She's just worried for George." Ron said. He went and sat next to Fred and Alex, reaching out and grasping one of her hands.

* * *

><p>Hermione, with her new cat Crookshanks, turned Ron against her, but Alex and the boys thought it terribly funny to see Hermione and Ron who no one doubted would eventually end up together were fighting because of a cat.<p>

"OI!" A shout late one night in the common room made silence fall, "GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ron's voice was full of anger, Alex stood as Ron swung his bag around, Crookshanks still clutching to it.

"Ron! Don't hurt him!" Hermione squealed, Scabbers flew out of the top of the bag and Crookshanks let go of the bag t chase him.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron shouted, George lunged but missed, Alex simply reached out and snatched the cat's tail. When Crookshanks came to a screeching halt when his tail refused to follow him, he turned his fierce yellow eyes on Alex. But he didn't hiss or growl. He simply turned and trotted back to Hermione. She hoisted the cat into her arms and marched up the stairs to her dormitory ignoring Harry and Ron completely.

"Thanks Lex, sorry for disturbing you." Ron said, Alex shook her head.

"It's not me you'll have to apologize to Ron. Hermione's right. Crookshanks is a _cat_. Cats are known for chasing _rats_ and mice. It's what they do." Ron started going red, "I'm sorry, but I'm not stopping Crookshanks again. Next time, he can have Scabbers." Alex said and went up after Hermione.

* * *

><p>Quidditch was hard to watch due to the wet weather through the winter. Though standing beside Hermione and Ron gave Alex the energy to yell and scream for the team. It was one particularly rainy day, thunderstorm weather. Harry and Cedric Diggory were chasing the snitch, but it was cold and wet they couldn't see much. Alex kept her eyes going from Harry, to the others. Mostly locking on Fred and George. It was hard to watch. But Alex watched as Harry disappeared from view. Her eyes went back to Fred and George, until she felt Hermione grab her arm and looked up. Harry had reappeared. But something was wrong. He was falling. Dumbledore's voice boomed across the field.<p>

"Alestomomentum." Alex blinked rapidly as the rain fell in her eyes, but was it rain? Or was it tears? She couldn't tell, all she knew was suddenly she had hold of Ron and Hermione's arms and was dragging them with her down to the pitch where along with a mud splattered Quidditch team, they went to the hospital wing.

"You should shower." Alex told her brothers, but they refused. Not until they knew Harry was all right.

* * *

><p>Alex looked round at her companions, they surely looked a sight. Many of the Quidditch Team were with them covered head-to-toe in mud, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and herself were soaked through. They must look like they went swimming in their clothes. All were shaking, some form fear for Harry, the others from cold. Harry's eyes snapped open and everyone let out the breath no one knew they'd been holding.<p>

"Harry!" Fred was the first to speak; he looked very white under the mud, "How are you feeling?" He asked; Harry seemed unable to speak for a while. He seemed to be trying to find the words.

"Harry, you fell off your broom. Had to 50, 100 feet. We were so scared." Alex said; she could feel Fred, George, Ron and Hermione, not to mention Ginny all stare at her. She knew she'd just said the one thing that could ruin her brilliant cover of feelings for Harry.

"What about the Match? Are we having a re-play?" Alex opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat.

"Um, no one blames you Harry. The Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. As soon as he saved you he sent them straight off." Hermione said.

"Did you get my Nimbus?" Harry asked. Alex, who was holding his Quidditch robes that were dripping water, shared a look with Ron, Fred, George and the rest of Harry's visitors.

"Alex? Who got my Nimbus?" Harry asked, now directly to the girl who stood there shaking now from both fear and cold. Fred, whose robes were now dry thanks to the drying spell he and George had turned on each other, took off his Quidditch robe and put it around his sister's shoulders.

"Well technically that would be Flitwick. But in actuality…the Whomping Willow." Alex voice dropped in volume as she let Ron take the handle of the broom out of Harry's robes. It was splintered and ruined. Harry went even more pale. His broom was gone. Alex felt for him, she didn't want him to use the old Comet two-sixties the school had.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year was rather uneventful. Well for the triplets it was. They sat their OWLs, Fred and George got an easy 3 each and Alex, being Alex, went through with top marks in all of them. Like they expected anything different from her. Percy got top marks in his NEWTS, meaning he'd be going to the Ministry and working there.<p>

"He's still a git." Fred said as he sat down in his seat. Once again – like every year – twirling his wind in his fingertips.

"Yeah, but he's a Ministry git now," Alex pointed out. George chuckled.

"She's got a point Fred." He said also twirling his wand in his fingers. Both boys had perfected this art; their sister simply kept her's in her jeans pocket. Next year would be interesting. As Alex had told the boys four years before the Triwizard Tournament had been held at Beauxbatons Academy in France. And the winner had been one of the Ladies of that school. It would be interesting as to which school was hosting it next year.


	7. Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – Sixth Year<strong>

Winter was harsh in 1995. Alex spent most of her time in the common room curled up close to the fire. Fred and George across the common room writing angrily on a piece of parchment. They'd been to the Quidditch World cup and bet all their savings on Ireland wining but Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum getting the snitch. Of course the two boys had got it right, but when their opponent Ludo Bagman paid them – he'd used leprechaun Gold and it had vanish after several hours. So they'd been writing to him letting him know that he'd made a mistake.

"Boys? Is it really worth it? You've already written to him several times. Just ignore it. I'm sure with your invention you'll make heaps of money." Alex said snuggling further into her lumpy Weasley Jumper and yawning. Fred and George ignored her; both gave identical snorts and kept writing. Alex soon fell asleep on the couch; George noticed when she didn't say anything else. He got up and summoned a blanket from their dormitories. He laid it gently over Alex and stuffed a cushion under her head.

"Right," Fred said standing up with the envelope in his hand, "to the Owlery." Thankfully they met no one on the way to or from the Owlery. They had to make sure they got partners for the Yule Ball after all they needed to extra few minutes of not explaining what they doing to anyone. They got back to the Common Room, they'd only been gone for twenty minutes, to fine Alex and Alicia Spinnet with their wands out facing each other. Both girls looked murderous. Alicia looked ready to kill Alex and anyone else who got in the way of her. George and Fred exchanged a look. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>"I do <em>not<em> appreciate being accused of something I didn't _do_ Spinnet!" Alex snarled.

"I know you did it! Angelina wouldn't do that to me and Leanne and Danielle have been out with their boyfriends!" Alicia screamed.

"Who's to say I touched your bloody dress! Like I would! It's a disgusting dress I wouldn't touch it!" Alex said, her voice now a bit more of a plead then just angry words.

"You changed it and stole it then!" Alicia said, the boys could tell Alicia was running out of reasons to why Alex could have stolen her dress. Fred now saw that Alex had either been punched of hit by something very hard in the face. Her nose was trickling with blood and there was bruise forming on her cheekbone and the skin around her eye was turning purple too.

"I'm not even _going_ to the ball! I don't dance!" Alex said, Alicia lowered her wand and Alex lowered hers slowly. Alicia looked upset.

"It's just…my dress has gone missing and I don't have time to get another one." She said. Alex smiled softly and took Alicia back upstairs to the dormitory. They heard Alicia shriek in delight and when they came back downstairs Alicia was hugging Alex. It was never easy for Fred and George to understand girls but at least they knew who they were going to ask to the ball. Fred hadn't asked her yet but George was planning on asking his partner that night. To give her two weeks to get a dress.

* * *

><p>"Hey Katie!" The younger girl looked up and felt her face burn to see one of the twins jogging towards her.<p>

"Oh hi…" She mumbled blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Katie…wanna go to ball with me?" He asked, Katie went scarlet.

"Sure…which one are you?" She asked.

"George. Fred wants to ask Angelina, promise you won't tell her right?" George said, Katie nodded.

"Not a word. See you later George." She said and walked away. George felt a little giddy, his sister's words about Katie being a pretty girl came back, and he realized she was right. Katie _was_ a pretty girl. George found Alex in the common room again, she stood face-to-face with Lee Jordan, she was staring him down. He'd been head-over-heel in love with Alex for years. Since he saw her on the Hogsmeade platform on September the first 1989. Alex obviously had just been asked to the Yule Ball by Lee and she refused.

"I _don't_ dance! I'm _not_ going!" She snapped.

"But come on Lexi, it's a once in a lifetime chance!" Lee said clearly he _really_ wanted her to go with him. Alex went red at the ears and her cheeks tinged pink.

"_DON'T CALL ME LEXI_!" She snapped loudly. Lee looked up as he heard the portrait hole shut to see now both of Alex's brothers, along with Hermione, Ron and Harry all watching the exchange. Alex had no intention of going to Yule Ball and he didn't understand why. After the Gryffindors had suffered through the dance lesson with Professor McGonagall, after Harry went through the first task. Not that he 'won' it exactly. But he got the egg he had to, after knocking out his dragon. He'd done it well. His Firebolt had served him well. Lee didn't know what he was going to do. Alex had been heard during the first task cheering Harry on with Hermione and Ron. Lee had a suspicion that she was hoping he'd ask her to the ball.

"Listen Alex. Potter isn't going to ask you to the ball! He wants to take that Chang girl from Ravenclaw! You'll have _no_ other option but me! He's not going to ask you!" Lee had just crossed a line with Alex, her face went a deep scarlet as Lee had indeed spoken what she _wanted_ to happen but Harry and the other interpreted her blush as anger creeping into her face, she took a step back turned away from him before throwing her body behind a punch that rivalled Hermione's punch on Draco just the year before. Lee stumbled backwards into the stone wall and when he cleared his blurred vision he came face-to-face with a very angry and less red-faced Alexandra Weasley, her wand pointed at his face.

"Say it again Jordan." She said, "say it again and I'll hex you into next year!" She snarled.

"Is that threat?" He asked, sounding not nearly as scared as he looked.

"No…it's a promise." She replied; she didn't lower her wand in the slightest. Although she wasn't looking at his hands Lee didn't realize that Fred and George were right there with their sister, ready to help if needed. Lee Raised his wand calmly, ready to hex her should she hex him.

"Expelliarmus!" Before Lee or Alex had said anything, Lee wand shot out of his hand and flew over their heads, landing comfortably in George's outstretched hand.

"George!" Alex snapped. He grinned at her.

"I wasn't about to let him hex you Lexi. You don't have to go to the Yule Ball if you don't want to. No one going to force you." He said twirling Lee's wand in his hand. Alex nodded and went upstairs, knowing that George would only give Lee his wand back when she'd gone.

"I could hex you both you know." Lee said when George tossed his wand back to him.

"If you do and Lex finds out, you'll be in the hospital before you can say 'what was that?'. Alex is an expert at certain…dangerous curses. You don't want to cross her because Alex and Ginny both have Mum's temper. Seriously Lee…believe us." Fred said putting his wand back in his jeans pocket.


	8. Yule Ball

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Yule Ball<strong>

Alex sat at the house table the morning of the Yule Ball pushing her breakfast around on her plate. She'd helped Alicia get a new dress for the Yule Ball, listened to George babble on about how enchanting he now found Katie Bell and then hear that Fred had finally gotten the chance to actually ask Angelina to the ball. The one girl who had it out for his sister, and always would, was going with him to the ball. Yep just another nail in Alex's coffin.

"Alex? Lexi? You still with us?" Alex jumped and looked up blinking at Ron and Hermione sitting across from her.

"Sorry. Just thinking." She said softly, going back to pushing her food around on her plate. Ron and Hermione abandoned the attempt to include her in the conversation until a Ravenclaw sixth year walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione and Ron fell silent, as did Fred and George. Lee also fell silent, he wanted to see her turn him away.

"Hi, Alex isn't it?" She nodded slowly, "my name's Charlie Adams."

"I know. You're a Prefect aren't you?" Alex said, he nodded.

"I was just wondering…if maybe…you'd…you'd like to go to the ball with me?" Lee let out a snort of laughter. Alex glared at the dark skinned boy, this would teach him.

"Sure Charlie. I'd like that." Lee's jaw dropped at her response, so she'd go with a prefect but not with him. That was it.

* * *

><p>Alex looked at her clothes. She'd given her dress to Alicia so she now had nothing to wear. She chewed her lip, Angelina, Alicia, Leanne and Danielle had already gone down to the Entrance Hall to wait for their dates. A knock at the door made her jump. The door opened a second later to reveal Fred and George. George was holding the top of what looked like a clothes bag Muggles would use to keep their suits or best dresses clean.<p>

"We have something for you." Fred said. George let his brother unzip the bag and pull out a yellow dress, the when worn would reach Alex's knees and George held up a pair of shoes to go with it. Alex smiled as her brothers laid the dress on her bed. She wrapped her arms around Fred's neck before embracing George.

"You boys have no idea what this means to me. I gave Alicia the dress I had brought from home. I just hope I get it back. This means a lot to me."

"Well you can thank Ginny and Hermione when you see them. They got it last Hogsmeade weekend. So that you could go to the Ball. Ginny knew that you had given your dress to Alicia and figured that maybe you needed a new one." George said as he turned to open the door.

"Boys? Do you mind waiting? I might need you to zip the dress up." The boys agreed to stay and waited while she changed into the dress, before asking Fred to zip the dress up. Once he'd done that she did a twirl. George and Fred smiled.

"You look gorgeous Alex." She'd done a spell to style her hair and she'd used another charm for make-up. She did indeed look beautiful.

* * *

><p>Charlie was waiting in the Entrance Hall for her and almost fainted at the sight of her, being led down the stairs hand in hand with two brothers. Before handing her off, George spun her around. Charlie didn't believe his eyes.<p>

"I heard Lee Jordan telling Danielle Collins you'd given Alicia Spinnet your dress. Where'd this one come from?" He asked holding out his arm for her to take.

"My sister bought another one for me." She whispered, he smiled. He led her into the Great Hall. To await the Champions to enter the hall.

"Alex! Alex!" She looked up and Alicia and Katie came running up to her, George and Andrew Felton behind them. Andrew roomed with George, Fred and Lee.

"Hey girls."

"Where'd this dress come from?" Alicia asked, Alex looked up and caught Ginny's eye.

"It's just something I found in my closet. Isn't it just lovely?" She said giving a small twirl. Katie and Alicia felt the material it was soft cotton with silk lining.

"Lovely? It's delightful! Very bright! It's like a ray of sunshine!" Katie said running her hands over the top of her own soft olive dress. Alicia, who of course had Alex's original dress of a deep scarlet, also looked particularly stunning. Alex allowed her eyes to find Angelina and Fred, who seemed to be arguing. Angelina was wearing a deep royal blue dress that reached just to her shins. But out of all of them, Alex stood out.

* * *

><p>Alex found herself sitting with Ron, Harry, Padma and Pavarti Patil, later that evening. Charlie had gone back to his dormitory feeling sick. Left alone all she had to do was sit and wait until she was asked by another boy to dance. Suddenly a cheeky grin came into her line of sight a hand appeared.<p>

"May I have a dance Miss Weasley?" She looked up into the blue eyes of George, and accepted without pause. She was twirled and had the time of her life even if it was with her brother. Fred and Angelina were dancing so exuberantly that people around them including George and Alex had backed away for fear of injury. George twirled Alex a few more times before Alex cried that she was getting dizzy. A slower song started and George pulled his sister into a waltz hold. Respectfully placing his hand on her waist and holding her close enough to dance but far enough to state that they weren't like _that_. Not everyone knew that they brother and sister as they were so startlingly different in appearance. Alex flashed a smile at Fred as they passed them.

"Where's Charlie?" Fred asked. George winked at him, it was missed by Alex.

"Sick." Alex replied. Fred nodded. Although he knew that Alex hadn't been totally happy with being with Charlie. It had been George's idea. Katie had paired up halfway through the evening with another boy and George had been looking for Alex all night.

* * *

><p>When the dance finished, well after midnight, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Fred, Hermione, Leanne, Danielle, Andrew Felton and Alex all trudged up the stairs tired and worn out. The girls had taken off their shoes and carried them up in their hands. Their feet hurt so much, they were thankful that the next day was Saturday, so they could rest. But only anyone who wasn't a Champion. The champions had to make sure that they were ready for the next task. As long as they made it through. Alex hoped that Harry would make it through. He was a very handsome fourth year after all. It's would be a chame to lose him.<p> 


	9. Seventh Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight – Seventh Year<p>

It was during July when the letters for Hogwarts arrived that Alex got the shock of her life. She opened her letter with a reminder that school began on the first of September but also at the bottom a sentence was added saying: _Congratulations, Miss Weasley, on being selected by the Headmaster to be Head Girl of Hogwarts. We trust you will use your position with discretion._

"Head girl?" She gaped at the letter. No way. She stared at it until she turned the envelope upside down and let her Head Girl badge hit the kitchen table with a dull thud. Her mother grabbed the badge and let out a shriek of delight hugging Alex tightly and smothering her with kisses. Fred and George made retching motions with their hands and they looked disgusted. They knew their mother was going to be revolting if Alex got Head girl, just like Percy had gotten Head Boy. But then Alex was not quite so proud of herself. In fact she was utterly shocked at the appointment. She hadn't expected it at all. She said herself she figured that the Ravenclaw Girl, Caitlyn Adams, would get it. But nothing doing. It was just going to have to be her and that was that.

* * *

><p>Seventh Year descended faster than the triplets would have liked. Alex, Fred and George didn't have a good start to the year as much as they would've liked to have one.<p>

"Get out of it Fredrick!" Alex shouted; she gave Fred one very hard shove out of the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade station and stalked away towards the carriages. She had been fighting with Fred ever since he and George had been given Harry's Triwizard Winnings. She was the only other person who knew about it. Harry had said she could know but no one else. Both Harry and Alex had developed a liking to one another. And they were going to play on that. As Alex climbed aboard a carriage with Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Leanne she knew there would be several troublesome points this year. It was just a feeling she had.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble number 1:<strong> was the smug look Ron gave her when he showed her his Prefect badge. Alex rolled her eyes. He thought he was so good. So superior. Not likely. Alex sat uncomfortably at the Gryffindor table. Ron had never even tried to be anything but a troublemaker. Being friends with Harry labelled him as such. Hermione wasn't so much as a surprise. As she was both clever and one to follow the rules. So that wasn't as surprising. The small four person meetings they held in the common room almost annoyed Harry, Fred, George and Lee. Andrew Felton had his head rather close in between Alex and Hermione. Closer to Alex of course and George knew why. Alex's shampoo had a very pretty scent. Not to mention her perfume. Alex had to hold these meetings. Andrew was a Seventh Year Prefect. Once Head Boy and Head Girl were chosen the rest of the Prefects from that year remained as Prefects. But Ron thought he was now so much better than Alex. He got a new broom for getting Prefect status. But Alex got a brand new set of books. She didn't have to have Charlie's or Bill's or Percy's. She got her own set. Even Ron was somewhat jealous. So maybe Head Girl was better than lowly Fifth-year Prefect.

* * *

><p>Trouble number two: was their new Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Delores Umbridge. Alex cringed at the alarmingly pink outfit she wore. There was no way that was legal. Also she spoke <em>over<em> Dumbledore. That was not on. Alex was in half a mind to stand up and tell her to mind her own business and just happy that she was here.

"I hate her already," she mumbled to Fred and George.

"You're telling me." George replied, "She's works at the Ministry. Dad's says she's too sweet; she's got it out for him and most of the other Ministry workers. Anyone who thinks Muggles deserve the same rights we do. She's got to be in league with You-Know-Who." George hissed.

"But You-Know-Who…most of his followers said they were under the Imperious Curse didn't they?" Alex whispered; she didn't hear much about the Ministry.

"Yeah but how many of them would know?" Fred put in with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems a bit weird. I don't like her. She's a prankable person. I'll let you off but be careful around Hermione." Alex said, the two boys grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>Trouble number 3: Hermione Granger.<p>

"No, I'm sorry they've gone too far." She said one evening, Alex had turned a blind eye to her brothers testing on first years, "I can't believe Alexandra is letting this happen! Where is she anyway? Oh never mind, come on Ron."

"I – what?" Said Ron, plainly playing for time, "no – come on Hermione – we can't tell them off for giving out sweets."

"You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or – or Puking Pastilles or-"

"Fainting Fancies?" Harry supplied quietly.

One by one, as though hit over the head by an invisible mallet, the first-years were slumping over unconscious in their seats, some sliding right onto the floor, other merely hung over the arms of their chairs, their tongues lolling out. Most of the people watching were laughing; Hermione however, squared her shoulders and marched directly over to where Fred and George now stood with clipboards, closely observing the unconscious first-years. Ron slumped low in his chair trying to hide his blush. Alex was sitting in the corner, she had been completely overlooked by Hermione but now she too was on her feet. She snatched Hermione's wrist before she reached the boys and turned the fifth-year to face her.

"Leave them." Alex said.

"You know they can't do that!" Hermione said loudly. Making Fred and George look up.

"I said leave it Miss Granger." Alex said in her most authoritative voice.

"You can't possibly approve of this Alexandra!" Hermione cried, ignoring Alex's cringe at her full name, pointing to the first-years that were now starting to come round thanks to the antidote Lee Jordan had popped in their mouths.

"No, I don't. But I know I can't stop them. I'm Head Girl and they laugh at me. Now you can very well threaten them with anything, even if you intend to go through with it Hermione, but they won't stop it. The first years are unharmed. The boys test them on themselves first. They just want to see if everyone reacts the same. The only thing I'd change is," here she raised her voice so the boys would hear her, "that they tell the first-years what they are testing on them. Whether it be Fainting Fancies or Nosebleed Nougat or Puking Pastilles. But for the moment, leave it. And _never_ call me Alexandra again." Alex said letting go of Hermione's wrist and going back to her place by the window and reopening her book.

* * *

><p>Trouble Number 4: Educational Decrees.<p>

Umbridge was banning all manner of things. Alex didn't like it. She also hated the very snide look Umbridge gave her when Alex clearly heard her say that she thought Miss Weasley was unsuitable for Head Girl and that Miss Adams of Ravenclaw was much more suited for the post.

"I'm afraid Professor Umbridge that it is the Headmaster's decision who is appointed the Head Girl and Head Boy posts. It is my opinion that Miss Weasley would tame her brothers a little. I fail to see why she is unsuitable as the two Weasley boys have not pulled an elaborate prank all year." Dumbledore said casting a glance at Alex seated quite rigidly at the Gryffindor table. Alex felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see Fred and George had arrived and heard Umbridge very clearly. Alex told them to sit down, that she was fine.

"Students are not to be within Eight Inches of each other," Alex, though brighter than her brothers, was just a facetious as them and she looked at them when the announcement was given. They knew what they could do. It would totally do Umbridge's head-in.

* * *

><p>Defence against the Dark Arts. Perfect. George, Alex and Fred usually sat in a row, like right now. But Fred and Alex were next to each other, when usually George sat next to Alex. They had formulated and put this plan together, so they should execute it. Professor Umbridge set them to work for their NEWTs, and as they set to work, Alex set her left hand on the desk beside her. Fred, who is left handed, set his right hand over hers and gripped it, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of her hand. She let out a soft giggle, gathering the attention of others in the room. On the table top everyone behind them and along the same row started to whisper.<p>

_What are they doing? _and _They're brother and sister!_ echoed through the classroom. Professor Umbridge looked at Fred and Alex who were now so close Alex was almost in Fred's lap! They had their heads so close together that they looked like one person. They were still writing their Essays so they weren't doing anything that siblings shouldn't but they were less than one millimetre apart, in fact, Alex's legs were tucked neatly behind Fred's knees. Umbridge cough quietly when she reached their desk and Alex looked up innocently at Umbridge, her Head Girl badge shining on her chest.

"Problem Professor?" Out of the corner of her eye, Alex caught George and Lee bite their fists to keep their laughter under control. Umbridge looked at Fred who had also looked up at the Professor.

"Student can't be within Eight inches of each other." Umbridge said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Professor. But, and forgive me for this, but George, Fred and myself are triplets. We're family. We are hardly ever eight inches _away_ from each other. I'm sorry Professor, but considering we're triplets don't you think we should be exempt from that rule?" Alex said, for a moment Umbridge looked stunned. Her cheeks reddened as she realized that a student had stumped her.

"Detention Miss Weasley. For talking back." Umbridge said.

"I'm sorry Professor but it sounds like you're only punishing Alex. When the connection was my fault too." Fred spoke up. Alex gripped his hand tighter. Umbridge thought about this and with no other choice she took back Alex's detention. She couldn't give them both one, see, as they would have more time together. Alex and Fred slapped high-fives when they exited the classroom.

"You two were brilliant!" Lee Jordan said as he caught up with them. He put a look of innocence on his face and looked slightly upwards, "Problem Professor?" He said in an uncanny impersonation of Alex.

"I'm sorry Professor, but it sounds like you're only punishing Alex." George added making his voice a tough lighter to mimic Fred's. Alex smiled but only George noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

><p>Alex was found that night in the Gryffindor Common Room where she curled up on an armchair near the fire staring into the flames, a Charms textbook open on her lap. She didn't even realize she was crying until a hand brushed the tears away, she looked up at Harry and smiled softly.<p>

"What's up Alex?" He asked sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"Umbridge is horrible." She whispered.

"You're telling me." He said. Alex smiled a little bigger, why did this boy understand her so much? He was two years her junior and he understood her more than Ron did. It was incredible.

"She's threatened to revoke my Head Girl status and she's just horrible to Fred and George." Alex felt tears fill her eyes again; Harry moved to kneel in front of her and lifted her chin so she looked at him.

"Hey…look, I hate Umbridge as much as the next person. But you can't let her get to you. She does this to scare you into being her pawn. To do what she wants of you, I refuse to believe what she says. It's all up to what you believe. If you believe that Voldermort is back then you're against her anyway. If you want to believe that he's not then you're on her side." Harry said wiping away more of Alex's tears.

"I heard what you did in Defence Agasint the Dark Arts today. Brilliant." Harry said softly sitting opposite her.

"Thanks. I'm waiting to hear Ron and Hermione say it. I reckon Ron would love to do that to her. Fred and I pulled it off." Alex said still smiling.

"Most people now swear that they saw you kissing." Harry told her. Alex screwed up her nose.

"What? No. We were just very close." She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble Number 5?<strong> Her brothers.

Fred and George sat close together in the corner of the common room when Alex came out of her Dormitory (Head students got their own rooms) and spotted a box labelled _Weasley & Weasley_ and had a picture of a firework exploding the explosion changed colour constantly.

"Boys?" They looked up at her voice.

"Oh hey Alex! Making your way down to the Great Hall to oversee the Defence Against The Darks Arts OWL?" Fred asked, his ears turning pink at being caught.

"What are you planning?" She asked.

"Nothing." They both said too quickly.

"Boys…" Her tone was warning.

"We're gonna get Umbridge okay? Good and proper, no more than she deserves. Much more than what you and Fred did the other day. Then we're flying outta here." George said.

"What are you planning to do? Fred? George? Look, I don't like her any more than you do. No one likes that old toad. But this doesn't mean you have to leave! Not without telling anyone. I know you had no intention of telling Ron, Ginny or me."

"It isn't about Umbridge, Alex. Don't try to make us feel guilty, no don't look at me like that," George said as Alex pouted, "we don't want to leave but it's the only way. We're leaving and no one, no not even you, can stop us. I'm sorry Lexi. We'll see you later." George said.

"At least tell me what you're going to do." Alex said. Fred and George shared a look then George nodded and pulled her over to tell her their plan.

* * *

><p>The scratching of quills could be heard echoing in the Great Hall. Alex and Head Boy, Colton Fallon, stood on either side of the hall with Professor Umbridge in the middle watching with a delighted self-satisfied smile on her toad-like face. Something sounded outside the hall. Umbridge glanced at Colton who shrugged and Alex feigned confusion too. But as Umbridge went to check on it, Harry glanced at Alex; she smiled and winked at him. She knew exactly what was going on. A small ball of light flew into the room and exploded in a burst of colour. Suddenly with whoop of delight and to the amusement of the Fifth Years Fred and George swooped in, with a flick of their wands the parchment the teens were writing on were flung into the air and fireworks were set off bursting into small and large bursts of blues, greens, pinks, yellows, oranges, purples all range of colours.<p>

Both boys swooped down low enough to give Alex a kiss on the cheek each before hovering in the air and letting lose the firework they were most proud of. The Dragon. The students watched as it clamped its jaws over Umbridge just outside the door before the smashing of glass and the sound of the Educational Decrees falling erupted. Alex had a smile spread across her face; her and Colton led the stampede of students out of the Great Hall and to the courtyard where the very last firework was let off. A large 'W' hovered in the sky and burned brightly over the school. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was most certainly a-go.


	10. Joke Shop

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – Joke Shop<strong>

"Harry?" The smaller boy looked up, Alex stood in front of him for once not wearing her Head Girl badge. Instead she was fondling it in her hand, turning it over and over in her palm.

"Alex, what's up, what can I help you with?" It had been six weeks since Fred and George left Hogwarts in a fashion that was sure to be talked about for years.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts." She said; the second the words left her mouth the Common Room fell silent, "sadly not in nearly as spectacular fashion as Fred and George. But I'll need a few things," She leant down to whisper in his ear, "I'll need to borrow your cloak and the map." She straightened up and he nodded, he could lend them to her for a while. Knowing they'd be returned.

"Ron?" The red-head raised his head from his Charms study.

"I'll need your help too." He looked delighted to be helping his sister escape. As it was Alex had received a month's worth of detentions, even being Head Girl, to let the message 'sink in'. Alex had been subjected to writing_ I Deserve This_ until a scar was written clearly on the back of her hand reading those words clear as day in her own handwriting. She had cradled her left hand to her chest for days now. Wrapping it in bandages in the privacy of her private Dorm. Harry, Hermione and Ron had all seen the damage; thankfully she'd hidden it from the teachers and other students, including Ginny. Alex had it all figured out she had to escape and Harry's Cloak and Map would help her do that without being caught.

* * *

><p>"Miss Weasley? What can I do for you today?" Professor Dumbledore was somewhat surprised to see Alex at his office doorway the morning after. Alex hesitantly took a step inside and sighed heavily.<p>

"Headmaster, I need you revoke my Head Girl status." Alex said in a somewhat shaky voice. Her mother was going to kill her, she just knew it.

"Why would I do that?" Dumbledore asked calmly as always.

"Because I am about to break about 100 School Rules." Alex told him, still in her shaky voice. She was terrified of the ramifications.

"Really?" He asked; his eyes darted to her left hand, wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Yes sir. I'm not even sure if I should be telling you, but I plan to leave Hogwarts. Just like my brother's did." She said, "though not in nearly as a spectacular way." Dumbledore gave a small amused smile. He had known all about the Fireworks display.

"I suspected as much. Very well Miss Weasley. Your badge if you please." He held out his hand and as she placed her badge in his hand he gripped her hand firmly. She used her left hand of course. Dumbledore gently unwrapped her hand and examined the words.

"A blood quill, I believe sir. Professor Umbridge uses it. Apparently she thought I deserved a month's worth of detentions for it to 'sink in' as she put it." Alex said; it was incredibly hard to lie Under the Headmaster's steely blue gaze. Especially when he wasn't angry at you. Alex had always found it hard to lie anyway. Let alone to any of her teachers. At least Dumbledore now knew what was happening and maybe he could stop it.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we have to go to the border of the grounds?" Ron groaned once they were out in the open.<p>

"Because, I can apparate but not inside the ground of Hogwarts. You _know_ that Ronald. Look I'll owl you okay? I'll let you know I'm okay and the boys are okay. And we'll talk about it over the summer okay?"

"Mum's gonna kill you for giving up Head Girl to Caitlyn Adams." Ron said, Alex laughed softly, she shook her head slowly.

"Mum will get over it." She assured him; they reached the gates at the edge of the grounds. This road led to Hogsmeade; from here she could apparate to Diagon Alley.

"I'll miss you Alex." Ron said giving her a hug as they shrugged off the cloak. Alex kissed Ron's cheek softly and pulled him tight against her.

"Yeah likewise. Look…look after Ginny will you? And tell Harry…and Hermione…I'll miss them." If Ron caught the hesitation to mention Hermione he didn't say anything.

"Sure. Alex…" He bowed his head slightly, "Just don't do anything stupid alright? Be careful."

"You know I will Baby Bro. Look after yourself." Alex bent and kissed Ron's cheek softly, before closing her eyes and apparating.

* * *

><p>It was dark in Diagon Alley, but Alex walked down the empty street slowly looking at the shops to find the right one. She stopped outside it. She remembered something Fred had told her before she left for the Great Hall.<p>

"There'll be a key for you. In plain sight but you'll still have to look to see it." He had said. Alex bit her lip looking around the door for the key. In plain sight but have to look to see it. She smiled of course. She stood up on her toes and reached to the top of the door, there on top of the outward door frame was a single golden key. She pushed it into the lock and let herself in. Closing and locking the door behind her, she slowly crept to the back of the store and up to the door of the apartment they lived in above the shop. She stopped at the door and dropped to the small mat they'd put at the front door, she lifted the corner and smiled. A spare key. She shook her head at their silliness. She slowly unlocked the door and slipped inside closing and locking the door behind her. She looked down at her watch. 10 after 7. Breakfast time. She slipped into the kitchenette. Did these boys ever cook? She opened the fridge to find just what she wanted. Eggs, bacon, sausages. She pulled a few tomatoes out of the crisper and frowned. Three had gone mouldy and the other four weren't in the best of shape. Rolling her eyes she pulled out a frying pan and set about making breakfast. She also made fresh coffee, sure that the smell would wake them. It was 7:30 by the time the first emerged.

"Good Morning Fredrick." Alex said without turning around.

"I have to be still dreaming. A pretty girl, in my kitchen, cooking my breakfast and can tell that it's me without looking at me…only one pretty girl can do that." Alex squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her back from the counter before turning her around and hugging her tightly.

"It's good to see you Alex! But…Hogwarts isn't finished yet. Don't tell me you threw away your chance of working at the ministry for _us_?" Fred said, his tone burning with earnest.

"Fred…I love you two more than anything else in the world. Why _wouldn't_ I throw away the chance to work at the Ministry for you two?" Alex replied. He looked thoughtful at this comment and nodded slowly.

"That sounds about right. How did you know it was me though? You never do tell us." Fred asked sitting down at the table as she continued to cook the breakfast.

"You have a different presence. Yours is slightly more…energetic. George's is more laid-back and go-with-the-flow kind." Alex said. When George arrived in the kitchen, his greeting was what you would expect to see a couple in a movie do. His arms wrapped around Alex's waist and he leaned up to kiss her cheek. Alex laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek in return before he joined Fred at the table. Alex paused to observe them a little. She had two very clever brothers and two siblings she'd left at school. Not to mention a very good friend in Hermione and a boy who had stolen her hearts with no intention of giving it back in Harry. Alex closed her eyes and pictured the young boy with glasses that she'd unexpectedly fallen for. She'd miss him.

* * *

><p>"You pocket anything and you'll be paying in more than just galleons!" A sharp voice that reminded Ron, Harry and Hermione of Molly Weasley sounded as they entered the Joke Shop. There was colour everywhere. Ron's jaw hung slack as he looked around at everything his brothers had made. There was hundreds of things. Harry made his way towards the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds were watching a tiny set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: <em>Reusable Hangman – Spell It Or Watch Him Swing!<em>

"Patented Daydream Charms," Hermione joined him at counter, "_One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side-effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not suitable for under 16-year-olds._ You know," Hermione said, looking up at Harry, "that is really extraordinary magic!" She smiled at the product again before a hand reached out and picked one up and held it out to her.

"For that, you can have one for free Hermione." Hermione's brown eyes snapped up at the voice and a smile spread across her face.

"Alex!" Hermione practically vaulted the counter and wrapped her arms around the older girl who laughed and hugged Hermione in return.

"Hey Harry." She said as she let go of Hermione.

"Hi Alex." He replied, he started when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"All right Harry?" He looked up into the broad smiling face of Fred Weasley, wearing a pair of magenta robes like, Harry now noted, Alex was also wearing. Although Magenta clashed magnificently with Fred's hair, Alex looked like her skin glowed in them. Alex was now frowning at Hermione.

"Fred, bruise cream." The other Weasley handed it to her confused, "what happened Hermione?" Alex asked.

"Punching telescope." The younger girl mumbled, Fred paled with a horror-struck look.

"Blimey! Sorry about that Hermione. Forgot about those." He said before grasping Harry's elbow as Alex dragged Hermione to the stairs that led to the apartment above the shop.

* * *

><p>Alex smiled as she spotted Hermione's bruise begin to vanish. She stood up and wiped her hands on a towel she'd stowed in her pocket.<p>

"It'll be totally gone within the hour. Fred and George had to find a decent one. They test their products on themselves so if one gets a bruise then it has to be vanished so Mum won't see it. Not that's she's seen us in about four months. And to be honest I'm trying to avoid her. But I can't hide forever can I?" Alex smiled. Hermione grinned and then wandered over to where Ginny was. Fred approached them. George was talking to a customer and Verity, the young blonde employee of Fred and George, was trying to talk a customer into buying something. Her sales pitch needed work. Alex wandered over and tried to offer the customer something else and her sales pitch was better. Convincing the customer to buy the other product. Verity gave Alex a dirty look before going out the back and getting more stock to restock the shelves.

"She hates it when you do that huh?" Alex turned; Harry stood there a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter does it? I mean – I never thought I'd be here today. I always saw myself at the Ministry with Dad and Percy…the prat." Alex said.

"Well I missed you. At Hogwarts." Harry offered. Alex smiled down at him.

"I missed you too Harry. You're a nice guy. Any girl would be nuts not to jump at the chance to be with you." Alex said. Harry went pink.

"Well there's kind of only one girl I want to 'jump at the chance to be with me'." He said, Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked, looking a little crestfallen.

"Yeah, she's brilliant. She's funny, attractive, always nice to me although she's older than me, never treats me like a kid, even when we were at Hogwarts. I was always just Harry to her. So yeah she's brilliant." Alex looked almost heartbroken at the idea but smiled anyway.

"She sounds perfect." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"She is…to me anyway." Harry said.

"Who is she?" She asked interested, but heartbroken that he didn't like her like that.

"She's…she's you, Alex." Harry said; he knew she was shocked. She paled and blinked at him a few times. Then smiled.

"I like you too Harry." Alex said smiling. He blushed. Alex turned at her sister's voice.

"Whatever you heard from Ron is a big fat lie. What's this?" Ginny said.

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple remover." Fred replied, "Excellent on anything from blackheads or boils. Don't change the subject. Are you not currently going out with Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am. And the last time I looked he was one boy, not five." Ginny said, Alex leant agasint the pillar behind her brother raising an eyebrow at Ginny's reply.

"What are those?" Ginny pointed at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and admitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs." Alex put in.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?" George replied.

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser." Said Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the pygmy puffs crowd around it. "They're really cute!"

"They're cuddly sure. But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast aren't you?" Fred said, Alex and Ginny both set Fred with a glare that rivalled Molly's so much so that Harry was surprised that Fred didn't recoil.

"It's none of your business," Ginny snapped, "and I'll thank _you_, not to tell tales about me to these three!" She snapped angrily at Ron who appeared at George's elbow. Alex gave her youngest brother an appraising look.

"Three Galleons, nine sickles and a knut." She said, Fred turned and held out his hand.

"Cough up." Ron looked shocked. His arms almost gave way under the weight of all the boxes.

"But I'm your brother!" He said indignantly.

"And that our stuff you're nicking." Alex told him, "three galleons, nine sickles and a knut." Ron looked even more distressed now.

"Come on! Your little brother can't even get a discount?" Ron asked, Alex looked thoughtful.

"Well…alright. Three Galleons, eight sickles." Alex said. Fred cocked an eyebrow.

"Think yourself lucky Alex does the pricing. I wouldn't have been so generous." Fred said his hands still held out to Ron.

"But Lexi! I don't even have _two_ galleons." Ron panicked. Fred rolled his eyes and George gave an exasperated sigh.

"Then you'd better put it all back then hadn't you? Mind it's on the right shelves," Alex said making to turn around when a hand gripped her wrist.

"Here, I'll pay for Ron's stuff." Four Galleons were pushing into her palm curling her fingers around them she turned back to the group. Harry had his money bag in his hands and was watching her with a firm look.

"Fine. There you go Fred, ring it up." She said dropping the four gold coins into her brother's hand. George looked between Harry and Alex and smirked.

"Love makes us do funny things, right Lex?" He said, Alex turned her bright brown eyes to his and frowned heavily.

"Shut up George." She said calmly.

"Well you wouldn't have excepted the payment if it had come from Hermione or Ginny, but coming from the handsome famous Harry Potter," He said.

"I said _shut up_ George." She snarled, her eyes narrowed and her cheeks reddening.

"Whatever. You got some competition Gins. Alex is moving in on your man." George said off-handedly, not moving from his place next to Hermione.

Alex fisted George's robes drawing him up to stand just an inch from her, "George, I swear to God, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I'll hex you into next year!" She snapped. Harry saw that George had paled and he looked just a little scared of his sister. He knew what she was capable of. Alex let George go and he walked away to find customers that needed help.

"Is it true Alex? Do you love Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You know what George is like Ginny." Alex replied.

"But is what he said true? Do you love Harry?" Her sister persisted.

Alex scoffed, "No."

"Then why-" Ginny began before Hermione cut her off.

"She doesn't _love_ Harry, Ginny. She _likes_ him." The young witch said smiling. Alex gave Hermione a look before Ginny scurried off to find her mother.

"I don't think she liked that response." Alex said, her eyes found Ginny, standing with her mother. Molly looked up and her eyes narrowed dangerously at Alex.

"Oh no…I'm for it now." Alex said she went to make her getaway but the voice stopped her in her tracks.

"ALEXANDRA CEDRELLA WEASLEY!" Even Harry cringed. Fred and George peered at their sister from their places just feet away from her. They paled and ducked back to what they were doing. Alex slowly turned back around. She came face-to-face with a very angry Molly Weasley. The whole Joke Shop had shook with her voice and had gone deadly silent.

"How _dare_ you give up your Head Girl badge just so you could join in this foolish dream of your brothers?" Mrs Weasley snapped. Alex drew herself up to her full height, Harry knew that no one insulted her brothers and got away with it, this must also go for family members.

"Mum, look around you…this place is packed with customers. This is the only place in Diagon Alley where, in these dark times, people can smile again! People need this place Mum. Fred and George and I are making people smile again an-" Alex's head suddenly snapped to the side, a small chubby boy with straw-blonde hair had just slipped a handful of Peruvian instant darkness powder into his pocket.

"_What_ did I say before? You pocket _anything_ and you'll be paying in more than galleons!" The boy reluctantly put them back, "_all_ of them." Two more were put back. The boy had turned scarlet as the whole store heard what Alex said. Then she turned back to her mother.

"Mum, please this place is just what people need. Fred reckons people need to laugh in times like this. And I agree with him. Mum, I gave up Head Girl, not because I want to get into the Joke Shop. I wanted to go to the Ministry, you _know_ that. I gave up Head Girl and NEWTs because of Professor Umbridge. Look." Alex pulled up the sleeve of her magenta robes and unwrapped her tightly bandaged hand that no one had noticed. She showed her mother the back of her hand. The words: _I Deserve This_ glowed in the partial light of the shop. White against tan. Molly stared at it then down at her daughter.

"She did this to you?" Moly asked, Alex nodded.

She spoke as she wrapped her hand back up, "Yeah, school year just gone. I sat in her office March 31st to the first of May writing that until I couldn't get rid of it. _That_ is the main reason I gave it up. Anyway, I'm sure Caitlyn Adams did a much better job than me." Alex said. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes…definatly a family affair.


	11. The Battle Of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets. Also the scene where they find George without his ear, it is taken from both the movie _and_ the book. So it's been mixed together for effect.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – The Battle of Hogwarts<strong>

It was July. The middle of July and Fred and George grabbed Alex's arms and took her by apparition to the Burrow. They were greeted by their mother, father, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks (now Lupin), Fleur (who was clutching Bill's arm), Ginny, Kingsley Shacklebolt and, with a strong smell of alcohol, Mundungas Fletcher, who regarded Alex with a look that clearly told Fred and George they he wouldn't mind getting into Alex's pants. They rolled their eyes and held her arms a little tighter keeping her on her feet.

"Okay we're all here now. Good. Tonight we move Harry," Mad-Eye proclaimed. Alex had been worried about Harry and the trace lifting when he turned 17. Fred and George readjusted their hands on their sister's arms as she shifted her weight. Her knees were like jelly, she hated Side-Along-Apparition. She listened to Mad-Eye's instructions and was sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Where's she'd stay with Molly and Ginny until the boys, Fleur and Tonks returned with Harry. Just before they left Hagrid arrived on the motorbike, he was told the plan quickly and took off with the rest of them. Most of brooms, Bill and Fleur on a Thestral, Hermione and Kingsley the same. Ron, Fred, George, Mr Weasley, Mundungas, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye on Brooms and Hagrid in the Motorbike. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

><p>"Mum? Is that Hagrid's bike?" Ginny said as she sat with Alex at the dining room table as Molly washed up. All three rushed to the door, Alex with the head-start, and longer legs, was out of the door easily before Ginny and Molly. Alex raced past Hagrid and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry. From just liking Harry, to worrying about him and finally to loving him, Alex had gone through everything for this kid and she wasn't about to have him think otherwise.<p>

"Are we the first one's back?" He asked as Alex pulled back from their embrace.

"You weren't supposed to be. Ron and Tonks were to be back first and Fred and Dad." Alex explained. Harry let out a breath. A flash of blue light made both Harry and Alex look up, Ginny had followed her mother and Hagrid towards the house.

"Here! Quick, into the house," Lupin had been supporting George, whose head and neck were covered in blood. Alex led the three boys back into the house, George was unconscious and his head lolled to one side, onto Lupin's shoulder. Harry and Remus laid George down on the couch and Alex heard Ginny gasp as the lamplight fell across George's face. Alex felt her stomach plummet to her knees and she would swear her heart stopped. George was missing an ear. The blood was running down his jaw to his neck and drenching his clothes in blood. One of his hands to was covered in the scarlet liquid as if he'd tried to stop the blood himself. But had obviously lost the fight with consciousness pretty quickly. Alex fell to her knees beside her brother's head as Mrs Weasley knelt down next to Alex. Alex brushed her fingers gently through her brother's flaming hair. She knew just her presence calmed George, as before his face had been screwed up in pain, now he relaxed so it looked like he was sleeping. More people arrived, Hermione and Kingsley, Ron and Tonks, Bill and Fleur and then finally Alex heard the voice she knew would bring the other person she knew would want to be here.

"I'll prove who I am Kingsley after I'd seen my son now Back Off if you know what's good for you!" Mr Weasley and Fred came into the light of the kitchen and Mrs Weasley got up to hug her husband as Fred dropped to his knees beside Alex. She looked at Fred, and Harry saw that she was crying. As if roused by the presence of both his brother and sister, George stirred.

"How you feeling, Georgie?" Fred asked softly. Alex's hands stilled in her brother's hair. George took a breath and said two words that made Alex's heart stop completely.

"Saint-like." Alex glanced at Fred.

"Come again?" He asked.

"Saint-like," George replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "I'm holy. I'm Holey Fred, get it?" Fred cracked a smile then.

"A whole wide world of ear-related humour and you got for, _I'm Holy_. It's pathetic." He said, George smiled softly.

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you." He said weakly. Alex continued to run her fingers through George's hair. He turned his eyes to Alex's.

"Hey Lex. What are you crying for?" He asked reaching forward with his blood stained hand and wiping her tears away, "I'm all right. Fred's still an ugly git. We're fine." He whispered. Alex chocked out a laugh with the next sob.

"Even in the face of certain death he can crack a joke." She said leaning her head on Fred's shoulder as wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. George smiled softly and Alex interlocked their fingers.

"Mad-eye's dead." The words rang through the silence. Alex turned her head to look up at Bill, "Mundungas took one look at Voldermort and just apparated." The silence was deafening.

* * *

><p>The wedding was the next day. It seemed strange to everyone that a wedding could happen in the middle of everything bad that was happening. Alex was still upstairs, trying to convince George to zip her dress up. Alex had kept the same dress she wore to the Yule Ball. The bright yellow with a sweetheart neckline and she and Hermione had added sequins to the hemline the Muggle way. It <em>was<em> Bill's wedding after all. She wasn't going to upstage Fleur, no one could. Harry looked up as Alex's laughter floated down the stairs a head of her and George. Harry blinked a few times as if he was trying to believe what he was seeing. His 'girlfriend' was standing in the kitchen now playfully shoving her brother and laughing, in a bright sunflower dress with sequins and soft curls in her hair.

"Hey Harry," George said, Alex turned her curls and dress flying as she turned.

"Harry! What do you think?" Alex did another twirl.

"You look…" Harry couldn't find the right word.

"Beautiful?" George supplied. Harry nodded. Alex smiled and kissed Harry's cheek as she passed him to go outside and show her brothers. Fred and Ron wolf-whistled when they saw her.

* * *

><p>"Alex!" Harry's voice sounded as Fred and George grabbed Alex's arms and disapparated. Alex knew Harry would be safe with Hermione and Ron. She felt her feet hit the solid ground of their Aunt Muriel's basement. Her knees buckled and since Fred and George had let go of her arms, her knees hit solid ground. She didn't even register the pain, because her thoughts were with Harry. Where was he? Was he okay? Would Hermione and Ron look after him? She sure hoped so.<p>

"Alex?" She looked up as George cupped her face to look at him and Fred.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. George smiled softly and knelt down to her level.

"Hermione is the smartest witch for her age, Ron is a git but still fairly clever, and Harry…he's Harry Potter, he'll be perfectly fine. Don't you worry okay? You'll see him again. When it all comes to an end Harry will be fine." He said pulling her to his chest in a hug to calm her down.

"I hope you're right George. I really hope you're right." She whispered into his chest.

* * *

><p>It was May. May 6th when it started. Alex stood shoulder-to-shoulder with her brothers and could feel the increased pressure of the final battle consuming her. Their wands twitched in their hands ready for battle. Alex, Fred and George were ready for anything; they were skilled with their magic, spells and charms and all manner of hexes. The triplets scanned the troupe in front of them. Their mother, father, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Ginny stood nervously off to the side, Neville Longbottom and then appeared Harry. He looked at Alex and offered her a small smile, to which she returned. A solid but soft thump made them turn.<p>

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out so I – I –" Red haired, red creeping into his slightly pale face and yet still looking very pompous Percy Weasley staggered to a stop. He obviously had not been expecting to meet all of not most of his family at the same time. Alex felt her own face burn. She took half a step back as though she didn't believe that it was really Percy. Then suddenly Percy had grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I know you looked up to me." He whispered into her hair, Alex seemed a little too surprised to return his hug but eventually Harry saw her arms curl around Percy's shoulders. She had her big brother back.

* * *

><p>The scene Alex was exposed to was one she never wanted to see again. She had escaped Death Eaters only to be faced with Harry, Ron and Hermione flying out of the Room of Requirement with Goyle and Malfoy with them. She scramble up the last remaining stairs as Harry got up, after the Tiara he'd been holding had broken, her arms wrapped around his neck. He hugged her back.<p>

"I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Okay is an overstatement. I'm fair." He said with a short nervous laugh. Hermione broke in.

"The last thing we need is the snake." She said she opened her mouth to elaborate when shouts and yells interrupted them as Percy and Fred backed into view. They were firing hex after hex and curse after curse at two Death-Eaters. Alex stood next to Harry and watched.

"Hello Minister!" Percy shouted as one's hood slipped, "Did I mention I'm resigning?" Alex felt a smile break out on her face, one last curse from Percy and the Minister was sent flying.

"You're joking Perce!" Fred shouted as the Death–Eater he was duelling collapsed under the strength of three separate stunning spells, "You actually _are_ joking, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke you were–" Suddenly the world exploded into sound. The floor quaked under their feet and Harry grabbed Alex pulling her under him as the wall beside them exploded, Hermione and Ron were yelling, Harry shielded Alex with his own body, but he knew something was terribly wrong when the world righted itself when the cry that rang through the air chilled him to the bone.

"No – no – no!" Harry didn't recognize the voice at first but then, "No! Fred! No!" Alex struggled out from him, took three steps then froze. Harry watched as the colour drained from her face, filled and fell from her eyes unchecked but it look as if she were chocking, she seemed to have stopped breathing. Harry could only imagine what she was feeling. Her triplet lay there, eyes unseeing, the ghost of his last laugh etched on his face. Alex was stock still. She didn't move, didn't breathe. Well not until she regained use of her legs anyway. It seemed her voice returned to her too. She started to cry. She reached Fred and Percy and Ron and fell to her knees as they buckled under her weight. Her tears fell unchecked and her sobs came out as her shoulders shook. Suddenly light exploded around them curses hitting the wall behind their heads. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her down to the floor before seeing that Ron had gripped Alex and was pulling her away from Fred. Keeping her low. Percy hadn't moved he'd thrown himself across Fred's body shielding it from further harm. Alex wrenched herself free of Ron's grip and went back to Percy and Fred making Percy move Fred's body out of harm's way. Together they moved him out of the battle's path. It was going to be a while before He was reunited with his brothers and sisters. But Alex looked up at Harry and gave him a brave smile. Harry knew then that Alex would fight with everything in her to protect Ginny, Ron and George. She wouldn't let them leave her as well. She took off running to find her other brother to fight with him. Maybe just maybe they'd be ok.

* * *

><p>After everything Alex found herself kneeling on the cold stone floor of the third floor. In the same little alcove that held her brother. Tears again came unbidden to her eyes. She wanted to move him. To take him down to the Great Hall, to let the rest of her family mourn the loss of one of the favourite sons. But on the other hand she needed this time to say goodbye. She jumped when a hand came to rest of her shoulder.<p>

"Lexi…come on. Let's take him down to the Great Hall. George is asking about him. It's better he knows now than later." Harry's voice in her ear was soothing.

"Harry…he died with a smile. The silly git. Died with a bloody smile on his face." She whispered as Harry knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know. So you know he was happy. He was doing what he knew he had to. He died knowing he was saving people's lives." Harry said quietly. He helped her stand up and then watched as she scooped her brother into her arms. Surprisingly strong, Alex didn't not stop or wince at all on the way to the Great Hall. She laid Fred down next to Lupin and Tonks. She stayed by him, until the cries of her name made her look up.

"Alex!" Her mother, father, Bill and Fleur all rushed towards her, she got to her feet shakily as her mother embraced her and her family failed until after her mother let go who exactly Alex had been kneeling next to.

"Oh…oh my god…no…no it can't be…not…" Mrs Weasley seemed to be unable to say her son's name. Alex broke into tears again, her grief fuelled by her mother's, Fleur gripped the younger girl and Harry saw as Fleur though still a new member of the Weasley family crying for the loss of one of the three who made her laugh so much. Fleur and Alex parted, soon enough Alex was almost crushed by Ginny hugging her, before joined her mother beside her older brother. Then Alex heard the one voice she needed to hear right now.

"Lexi!" George's arms wrapped tightly around her and held her for a long minute.

"George…I…I couldn't,"

"What are you talking about? You're okay! What about Fred do you know what–" George stopped dead, his eyes fell on the body lying next to Lupin and Tonks. His face drained of all colour.

"I couldn't stop it George." Alex sobbed she gripped her brother's robes and he wrapped his arms around her again staring at his brother but holding his sister.

"No…not Fred…no…" Alex sobbed harder at George's admission. George didn't let her go but they stood there for several minutes. Until Alex let go and buried her face in Harry's robes, letting George join their family.

"It's my fault." Harry said softly making Alex lift her head to look at him.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault Harry. Never." She said.

"If I'd given myself in earlier." He said she shook her head.

"We'd have not been fighting for so long. You couldn't help what happened." Alex said. She put her cool hand on his cheek, "you're a Hero Harry. You killed him. You did it. All by yourself. Look…I know it's hard right now. But grant me one thing, to make me know that all this is real." She said glancing back over at her family.

"Anything." He said, Alex didn't vocalize her request she initiated it. She kissed him softly at first but as Harry clumsily gripped her around the waist it became much more like a promise. A promise that no matter what they were together and they would always be together. Alex let go and felt the pull of the need to be with her family. She retreated back to Fred's body and knelt down next to George who was at Fred's head, Harry knew they didn't blame him but he still couldn't find it in him to join them. He needed to get away. Needed to be separate from the Weasleys, separate from Lupin, from Tonks from all the dead and be by himself. Alex watched as the boy she loved ran away from her. Hopefully not forever.

"How do we go on Lexi?" George's voice in her ear asked, "Do we keep the Joke Shop?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Alex replied just as softly, "Fred would want us to." She wrapped an arm tightly around George's shoulders and pulled him in close to her. Fred was gone. And now…now there are two.


	12. Then There Were Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven –Then There Were Two<strong>

_**Two Years Later**_

It was unusually quiet in the apartment above the shop. Well apart from the large portrait that hung on the wall in the bedroom that George and Fred had once shared and was now George and Alex's room. Alex was already awake and she was making breakfast like usual. It was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The anniversary of Fred's death. The only day of the year, aside of Christmas, and the First of April when the Weasley's gathered. Joined by Audrey Patterson, a lovely Muggle-born witch Percy had met at the Ministry she was 4 years younger than him but he loved her just the same. They were engaged to be married in the summer. Charlie had travelled from Romania to join them; he only ever did in times like this. Hermione joined them of course on Ron's arm. Neville Longbottom now in his third year as a Hogwarts Professor, on Ginny's arm. Harry would be there for Alex. And George would most likely hope that Girlfriend, Angelina had made it. It was strange, Alex was almost sure that Angelina was 'settling' for George. She couldn't have Fred so she'd have the next best thing. She said she loved George but Alex knew that the name Angelina wanted to say was Fred. But Alex didn't want to burst her brother's bubble.

Back to portrait that hung in the bedroom, it woke George by talking. Or rather by yelling at him. Very loudly I might add, loud enough to make, Alex in the kitchen, smile and shake her head slowly.

"Wakey, Wakey Georgie! Breakfast time!" George jerked awake and glanced at the bedside alarm clock Alex had bought from a Muggle shop. It glowed back at him with large red numbers: 9:45am. He groaned and rolled over, the portrait hung on that side of his bed. A portrait of Fred. And like all portraits in the Wizarding world it talked and could move from portrait to portrait is there was more than one.

"You _could_ let Alex wake me you know." George said sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Better to be yelled at than to have her throw a shoe at you." Fred said. George grinned and agreed; Alex's method of waking George was indeed to throw shoes at him until he woke. It was too unlike them to have this conversation. They had never discussed it before and when Fred had been alive he had woken to the smell of bacon and George to the smell of fresh coffee. Today was different. Today was May 7th. 2 years to the day of Fred's death.

"George? George!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Lexi." He said accepting the plate she handed him. He put it down on the table in front of him and sighed heavily. He wasn't himself. Alex didn't like it.

"You and Angie seem happy." Alex said in way of conversation.

"Yeah, she's great." George said. Alex could tell he said it just to answer her, Alex wanted her Georgie back. The brother that would comfort her after a nightmare and rub her back until the tears stopped. But he was gone, just like the brother who would tease her after nightmares. The brother that they both wanted back. The brother they had lost fighting for the freedom of Muggle-borns and half-bloods alike. Alex just wanted her brothers back.

"George…don't you dare shut me off. Talk to me. Talk it out with me. I'm hurting too." Alex said; George looked up at her.

"For six weeks Fred and I ran this Joke Shop together. Without you. We did it by ourselves and we didn't need your help! We ran our very own business without our perfect Prefect sister! I'm sorry Alex, but you don't know _anything_ of the pain I feel! This is the first thing Fred and I did without you there looking over our shoulders!" George shouted he open his mouth to continue but he was cut off when Alex slapped him, hard.

"Don't you _dare_ ever entertain the idea, George Weasley that I know _nothing_ about how you feel! Fred was _my_ brother too. You two, I love both you boys with everything in me. More than anything else in the world I loved you both. I handed in my Head Girl badge for you two. Do you know how long I debated on that? It took me a full three weeks to decide that I was going to do that. And when I did it felt brilliant. I wasn't tied down. I could do what I liked. I knew then that I could leave and be there with the two of you. I was there by your side. I don't recall you complaining about my input." Alex snapped; George looked at her slightly stunned. She had slapped him and then told him that he was wrong. That she knew exactly how he felt. George suddenly felt terribly foolish. He'd accused his sister of being insensitive and dictatorial. When Alex was neither and Fred would've known that. He may have snapped at her, yes, but insulted her? Not a chance.

* * *

><p>The Weasley family spent only three out of 365 days of the year together. So when the days arrived it was hard to be around each other. The conversation was mostly small talk or awkward. Harry would be trying to look after Teddy as well as making sure Alex was doing ok. It was a lunch with the extra guests the Weasley's would be sitting outside and Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Mrs Weasley had worked hard to make the perfect lunch Alex had offered to help but it was refused by a wave of her mother's hand, as if to say that today was a day for her to relax. It happened at Christmas and April First too. Alex's help was disregarded. They wanted her to be with George or Harry. They didn't want her to be using up unnecessary energy. Alex sat with Harry and Teddy when she saw him. She paused and watched. George made his way towards the oak tree and sat down under it. Alex handed the toy quaffle she held to Harry and got up.<p>

"Be back in a minute." She said, Harry turned to where she was looking and nodded.

"Take your time. I'll be right here." He said, she smiled gratefully and went to her brother.

George didn't flinch when she sat down. He didn't see her but he knew who it was by her scent. He was looking unblinking towards the small pond in the large backyard where the triplets had gotten into loads of trouble when they were little. He didn't move an inch. If it were not for the steady rise and fall of his chest, Alex would have thought George was dead.

"George?" She whispered putting her hand on is shoulder, he still didn't move except to close his eyes and a take a deep breath. That alone told her that he knew she was there for him alone.

"Georgie…I miss him too. I miss more every day." Alex whispered.

"It's never going to be the same now Lexi. Not now that he's gone." George took a deep shaky breath and slowly let it out. He was totally shaken. Alex hated to hurt him more. But she knew she had to get away. Had to escape people that asked too many questions, for the last two years her family had given both her and George looks of sympathy and benevolence. Alex couldn't deal with. Not now, not ever. She put her hand in George's and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm going home ok?" He just nodded. Alex stood up and apparated to the flat.

* * *

><p>"Alex? Lexi?" George called as he apparated just one hour later. He had found the shop closed for the night thanks to Verity, they only opened after 1 o'clock on May 7th and April 1st. He wandered into the kitchen and his eyes caught a note on the fridge.<p>

_Georgie,_

_I'm so sorry to do this to you G. But you have to understand that no matter what happens to us I can never take the sympathy and pity that shows on our mother's face whenever she looks at me and you. I can't take it and I never will. I'm sorry Georgie. I don't want to hurt you but I have to escape for a while. Don't bother asking Harry, Ron or Hermione where I am they don't know. Neither does Verity. No one knows where I've gone. I'm sorry George. But I will come back. When I don't know. I need to take some time away from everyone and I'm sorry that it includes you…I don't mean to hurt you._

_Sorry again G._

_My love always,_

_Your Lexi xx_

George scanned the parchment several more times. She had gone, she had left him alone. He'd lost Fred and now…now he'd lost Alex. How on earth was he supposed to keep his chin up now? Jokes would hold no fun at all. Jokes would just be…stuff that used to make him laugh. Not now. There was two and now there was just one.


	13. If You Ever Come Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable. The Lyrics belong to The Script (_If You Ever Come Back_)

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – If You Ever Come Back<strong>

_**Five Years Later**_

Alex looked up at the Joke Shop, feeling butterflies in her stomach. It had been a while. The figure that continually lifted his hat to reveal a rabbit then the rabbit would have disappeared was slower and not moving as smoothly as before. The colours had faded and through the window she could see dust lining the shelves. Alex sighed heavily; she hadn't _wanted_ to be here five years ago. She hadn't planned on coming back at all. But this was the first place she thought of as she escaped Mrs Figg, the lovely squib who lived in Privet Drive, just doors away from where Harry had grown up with the Dursley's. Alex liked Mrs Figg, no doubt but if she had to hear more stories about the cats again…she'd scream. She had to talk to her brother. It was quiet in Diagon Alley. Most of the stores had closed. Alex knocked gently on her window and waved at Verity who was stocking shelves. She unlocked the door for Alex and let her in. The young blonde witch had been employed by Fred and George ever since they'd opened.

"Mr Weasley hasn't been the same since you left, Miss Weasley." The witch said, Alex nodded.

"I know. I get owled by Ron all the time. After he visits, he says George just hasn't been George. First he lost Fred, and then he lost me." Alex said. Verity nodded.

"He's out in the back room. I catch him singing all the time, so don't be surprised." Verity said, Alex nodded and moved to go into the backroom. Past the Muggle Magic Tricks and she stepped through the curtain into a smaller, darker room. There was a small workbench in the room and a large, lanky figure sat hunched over it, humming to himself and working on something. Occasionally he'd sing a few lyrics. George had never had a bad singing voice he just preferred not to let people know he could sing. He'd only sung occasionally in front of Fred and Alex.

"Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you, if the truth is you're a liar, when you say that you're okay, I'm sleeping on your side of the bed now, going out of my mind now, and if you're out there trying to move on, but something pulls you back again, I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room, and I wish you could give me the cold shoulder, and I wish you could still give me a hard time, and I wish I could still wish it was over, but even if wishing is a waste of time, even if I never cross your mind," Alex was surprised, she knew that George had sung songs before but that was usually in the shower and they were happy songs, this one told of heartbreak and losing someone you love, hoping they'd come back to you.

"I leave the door on the latch if you ever come back, if you ever come back, there'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat if you ever come back, there'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on and it will be just like you had never gone, there'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat if you ever come back, if you ever come back now," Humming went on again, George obviously liked this song, Alex glanced back at Verity who held up 6 fingers. Obviously this was the sixth time in a row he'd sung this song. Alex stood silently watching him. He murmured a few words of the second verse and the chorus again; she cringed as he reached the third verse with difficulty. His voice refused to rise in volume as it had before, his voice cracked with emotion but he soldiered on.

"If it's the fighting you remember, or the little things you miss, I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this, if it's the fighting you remember, or the little things you miss, oh just remember this, oh just remember this," He went into the chorus one more time and Alex found herself miming the words to the song. She smiled and waited until he let it taper off. She heard then his voice break at the very end and he broke into tears. Alex knew it was hard on George. He'd lost Fred 7 years ago and Alex had disappeared herself only 5 years ago. She had promised herself that she'd cut all ties with her family. The looks of pity she got from her mother and father were far worse than living with the loss of Fred. Alex waited until George had put down the invention before speaking.

"You never did like singing in front of us did you?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"No," He didn't turn, he obviously didn't trigger on the voice yet, "I never thought I was that-" He trailed off as it clicked; he spun around on the stool and stared open mouthed at the tall, slender figure that stood in the doorway.

"Hey George." She said before her brother engulfed her in the same hug he'd given her years before when she'd told them she'd handed her Head Girl badge in and told Dumbledore to give it to the Ravenclaw girl. Just days before leaving the school under Harry's invisibility cloak with Ron's help to the edge of the grounds and apparating to Diagon Alley. This hug stole her breath and he spun her around, before letting her wrap her arms around his neck and inhale his scent. He did the same to her. Holding her tightly as if he let go and she'd disappear. He inhaled against her shoulder, her hair and her neck. She smelt the same as always. Wild Flowers and Red Fruits. Wild Flowers for her shampoo and Red fruits for her perfume. All of it was perfectly and uniquely Alex. Alex also relished George's scent. It was spice and Cinnamon along with the accompanying scent of leather and books. George let her go and looked at her face, he cupped her chin in his hand and looked her over and over and over again, just to make sure she was real.

"I'm real G. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Alex promised and wrapped her arms around him holding him just as tightly as he had held her.

* * *

><p>The Joke Shop opened its doors the next day and as customers poured in, they met a smiling Verity, a beaming George and a giggling Alex. Some of the kids who had come in years ago recognized Alex and they welcomed her back. She was charged with saying welcome and goodbye to the customers and telling them enjoy their visit and to come back soon. When closing time came and Alex wished a good day to the last customer before closing and locking the door she sighed and gave George a wicked grin.<p>

"G…Leaky Cauldron or do you trust me to cook?" She asked, George looked thoughtful.

"I thought Mum's." He said. Alex suddenly paled and shook her head furiously.

"No! No, I can't face Mum!" She said, "Not after all this time. G…I don't want to have to deal with those questions." Alex said as George pulled her into a hug.

"Look…I know it's gonna be hard. Mum, I think, just wants to make sure you can still talk. She's had it in her head that since you had no contact for five years that you lost the ability to talk. Just humour me?" He said, Alex could never say 'no' to George or Fred very often. This was one of those times.

"All right. Just this once." Alex said and both closed their eyes to picture their mother's house.

* * *

><p>Alex opened her eyes when her feet hit solid ground. She looked to her left and smiled softly at George. It was raining so in a matter of minutes they were soaked. George held out his hand and led Alex up the mud slicked path to the door, which as always stood open. Alex could hear the excited chatter of many people.<p>

"Teddy! Sit down! Please!" Harry's voice said over the din.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. She could hear Ginny and Neville arguing, Bill and Fleur trying to calm their daughter Victorie, who had gotten into a small argument with Teddy earlier and had lost spectacularly according to what she could hear Charlie and Audrey (Percy's wife) saying about it.

"G…I'm not sure I'm ready for this," Alex said rain slicking her hair and making it stick to her head, some of it slid to cover her face, George brushed it back over her shoulder.

"Listen to me Lex. You are more than ready for this. Dad and Mum have missed you. Trust me. I have been going to their house at least once a week to have a home cooked meal. Not one that the Leaky Cauldron could provide but one that Mum makes. Please, just come inside." George said, Alex took a deep shaky breath and then nodded, following him inside.

"George! You're here! Oh thank–" Molly stopped dead as she set eyes on the young witch beside George, who, with a flick of his wand, George had dried and she lifted her face to look at her mother. Molly let out a shriek of delight and grabbed Alex in a bone-crunching hug. Alex fought with the urge to apparate out of her mother's arms. When Molly put her down Ginny and Hermione engulfed her in a group hug. As they let go a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her to their chest. It was a boy. A boy the smelt like cinnamon and leather.

Harry.

Alex knew because she'd seen him maybe six times in the five years she'd been away. Although no one knew where she was it was impossible for Mrs Figg to keep a secret from Harry Potter. He knew where Alex had been but when Alex told him he couldn't tell anyone he promised he wouldn't and it seemed like he had kept the promise.

"I missed you Lex." He whispered.

"I missed you too Harry." She replied.

"Well we kept a place set for you at the table, Alex." Her father said, "If you ever came back, it was always there." He said, she smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks Dad." She said hugging him and letting him pull her into his lap like he used to when she was little. George had also received hugs, but he understood that now Alex had returned, she was the centre of attention even if she hated it. But finally Alex had come back to them and now she was going to stay.


	14. Back To King's Cross

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is an AU story. Given that the twins are actually triplets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Back To King's Cross<strong>

_**12 Years Later (19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts)**_

"James Potter! Get up! Last Warning!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Alexandra Cedrella Potter stood at the stove cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast. She knew what today was and she now had a very good reason to cook as if she were cooking for Ron and George. She had four others to cook for. Her Husband and her three children. James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. James bounded into the room and took a place at the table.

"Good Morning James." Alex said with a smile as she placed a plate of bacon, Eggs and toast in front of him. He started to shovel it in, and with a scolding look from Alex sat down properly and ate slower. Alex turned and called up the stairs.

"Harry! Can you get Al and Lily up please?" Harry's safest answer was a noncommittal 'Yes Dear' Alex simply rolled her eyes. She'd left him sleeping.

"Mum! Mum! It's the Hogwarts letters!" James was out of his seat and started to bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet as he watched his mother pull the kitchen window open to let the owl swoop in and drop two letters, one with _Mr J Potter_ scrawled on it that other _Mr A Potter_. Alex's youngest son and middle child would be starting his first year at Hogwarts this year and was excited…if not for the incessant babbling of his big brother. Alex rolled her eyes again as James, excited as ever, tore open his letter and disregarding the letter reminding him that school started on September first, he scanned the list of spell books. Alex smiled softly at her Husband as he came down stairs, a sleepy Albus and Lily with him. Harry, himself, had sleep still in his eyes.

"Albus? Your Hogwarts letter just arrived." Alex said seeing Albus light up as he snatched it up and opened it. Lily remained in her father's arms. Lily was just nine-years-old. She would wait another 2 years before she went to Hogwarts.

"Dad? Dad?" Harry looked down at Albus, "Can I get an owl like James? Can I?" Albus had longed for an owl since James had started at Hogwarts the year previous. Harry looked up at Alex who smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can, you can choose exactly which one you want." The Potters lived in the house Sirius had left Harry and of course, Kreacher still worked at Hogwarts. They had money, the Potters, but never flaunted it. They lived modestly. Alex was paid for helping her brother, George, with the Joke Shop and Harry had his job at the Ministry. Lily and Albus, who had previously been at home the year before, would have gone to work with their mother and been left in the apartment above the shop with Angelina Johnson (now Weasley) and their cousins, Fredrick and Roxanne. Fred was Albus' age and Roxy was James' age. Alex watched as Albus scanned his list of books.

"Hey, Al! Maybe you'll be the first Potter to be in Slytherin!" James said from across the table. Alex caught the colour draining from Albus' face.

"James…don't torment your brother. He's nervous as it is." Alex scolded as she placed a plate in front of Albus. Lily sat down on her father's lap and snuck a piece of bacon from James' plate.

"Lily! That was mine!" James protested reaching for it before his father grabbed it between his teeth, taking from both children. Albus glanced up at his mother as he laughed at them, as she reached over to put a plate down in front of Harry and Lily a bit more loaded then the others, she shook her head at Albus.

"Children, honestly." She whispered and he laughed again. She picked up Albus and James discarded book lists.

"There's only one place to get all of this." Alex said, Harry smiled at her and gave her the next two words, they'd heard so many years ago when Harry was just 12-years-old.

"Diagon Alley." He said she nodded.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why we couldn't go by Floo Powder." James pouted as his mother grasped his hand tightly.<p>

"Do you think Aunt Angelina would have liked you stepping out her fireplace covered in soot? Covering her lovely carpet in black dust?" Alex said as the family of five walked down the street. He shrugged.

"A cleaning charm could have fixed that." He mumbled trying to wrench his hand free of his mother's grip. Alex held fast. Albus had no qualms about holding his mother's hand and Lily was holding tight to Harry.

"Oh Lexi, _look_." Harry breathed as they passed _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. The newest broom model, a Halo 6, sat in the window display. A small group of Children stood with their hands smearing the glass as they stood close enough to press their noses to it.

"Harry…we retrieved the Firebolt. Don't worry about it." It was true enough the Firebolt had landed in an area where Witches and Wizards were unheard of; they found it in a small alley somewhere over a very sleepy part of London.

"Can I get a broom? Please!" James whined from his mother's side she looked down at him pointedly.

"James…you will not get a broom until you get on the Quidditch Team. No other students are allowed to have them unless they make the team. As you have not as yet you will use the school brooms." Alex said still gripping his son's hand tightly.

"Mum? Can we visit Uncle George's shop? Please?" Lily asked now tugging on her mother's robes.

"I _am_ running short of Nosebleed Nougat and Puking Pastilles. They worked so well last year. Also I hope Uncle George has got that new product ready! He said he'd let me try it out!"

"James!" Alex scolded as she lifted Lily into her arms. James took advantage of his mother letting go of his arm and sprinted over to his father and the display window of _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Alex led Albus and Lily to the door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They opened the door to the bell over the door announcing their arrival in the slow Pre-Hogwarts trade.

"CUSTOMERS!" The ball yelled. Alex sighed and placed Lily on the floor and she and Albus scurried away to look at all the products.

"Lexi!" George hugged his sister tightly, he knew that Lexi would be with him during the school year. During the summer between years, she was at home with 'the kids'. It struck George at how Muggle she sounded when she said that.

"Aunt Lexi!" Fred and Roxy had come down the stairs at the sound of the bell announcing the arrival of people. Alex hugged both children and asked Fred if he was excited for his first year.

"Yeah! Mum's gonna take us shopping later! I can't wait! Have you seen the new Halo 6 broomstick! Did you know Roxy is on the Quidditch team? James is _so_ jealous!" Fred said all this in one breath and Alex glanced over his head at George. When the triplets were in first year Alex remembered George prattling on and on and on in the train on the way. Alex then turned her attention to Roxy.

"I think I heard about the team. Chaser right?" Alex said and Roxy nodded.

"Just like her mother." George said putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"That would make Fred almost set to be a beater right? Just like his father?" Alex said standing up, she wore a smile so George knew she was joking around.

"Probably. Where's Harry and James?" George asked.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies. James wants the Halo 6 and Harry's jut drooling over it. You should have heard him: 'Oh Lexi, _look_' it was rather pathetic." Alex said. George laughed.

"Oh well, maybe James will make the team next yeah. Seeker like the two Potters before him." George said, Alex sighed and nodded.

"Let's hope so he stops nagging about the bloody broomstick." Alex said, the bell announcing more customers, which turned out to be Harry and James.

* * *

><p>Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great, sooty station, the fumes of the car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of laden trolleys, the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.<p>

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily, "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove it's way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. James and Albus had just started the argument they had started in the car on the way.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, please, give it a rest." Alex pleaded with her eldest.

"I only said he _might_ be," The look Alex gave James made him fall silent and Harry saw that it would have been the same look Molly Weasley would have given Ron or Fred and George had they picked on their younger siblings.

With one last cocky look over his shoulder at Albus, James took his trolley from Alex and broke into a run at the barrier. A moment later he disappeared through it.

"You'll write to me won't you?" Albus said.

"Every day if you want us to." Alex said.

"Not _every_ day. James said most people only get letters from home once a month." Albus said chewing his lip.

"We wrote to James three times a week last year." His mother said running her hand over his unruly black hair, just like his father's.

"Don't believe everything James tells you Al. He likes a laugh. Just like his Uncles and mother." Alex blushed slightly. Harry took Albus through the barrier and they were followed a moment later by Lily and Alex.

The platform was partly obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the Scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist into which James had already disappeared. As they walked towards the back of the train they heard disembodied voices talking about the new school year, how excited they were.

"Where are they?" Albus asked anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way further down the platform.

"We'll find them, Al. Don't you worry." Alex said reassuringly.

But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello…

"I think that's them now, Al." Alex said pointing past Harry's head to a group of four standing at the front of the rear most carriage. They became clearer as Harry Alex, Albus and Lily approached and they became clear when the family stopped next to them.

"Parked alright then?" Ron said as Alex and Lily struck up conversations with Hermione and Hugo.

"Rose! You're all grown up!" Alex said looking down at the young 11-year-old already in her Hogwarts robes. She smiled at Albus and up at her Aunt, "Already for Hogwarts? You excited?" Alex received enthusiastic nods to these questions. Rose didn't talk much but once you got her talking you couldn't shut her up. Ron and Harry loaded the trunks onto the train talking backwards and forwards. Lily and Hugo's conversation caught the attention of the adults.

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor when I go!" Hugo said sticking out his chest, "where dwell the brave of heart!" Lily giggled.

"Mum says I would do well in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Where dwell the wise and…and…" Lily looked to her mother for help.

"Or yet wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind." Alex recited.

"Yeah, like that."

"Better to be brains then brawn." Rose said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? I'll bet you're gonna say that to Roxy aren't you?" Rose paled.

"Roxy?" She whispered, Alex nodded.

"Yes, she's on the Quidditch team I hear." Alex said winking at Hermione.

"Quidditch Team! What position?" Ron cried, obviously George didn't mention it to Ron.

"Chaser. Just like Angie was." Alex said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Alex! Mail for you!" Alex looked up as George held out a letter to her. She tore it open as Lily danced down the stairs to join her mother, licking chocolate off her fingers.<p>

"Dear Mum, Dad and Lils," Alex began, "Hogwarts is awesome just like Dad said it would be and GUESS WHAT…James did what you said Mum. He'd on the Quidditch team! Or more like he's the reserve in case anything happens to Rachel Thomas, the seeker. He wants the Halo 6 now…or at the very least Dad's Firebolt." Alex glanced at George.

"Well James has got another thing coming:"Alex continued, "I'm enjoying all my subjects and James and Fred are keeping us in stitches. Fred's found his funny as he puts it. He says that he wants to live up to his father and Uncle's standards. He says Uncle Fred," Here Alex's voice cracked, "was awfully funny and terribly clever, he keeps being compared to his father and Uncle Fred by the teachers, especially Professor Flitwick, who remembers teaching all of you. He says he does. That must make him really old."

"He's on thin ice." George said, Alex laughed.

"Anyway, I'll be home for Christmas with James. Love to you and Dad and Lils of course. Albus and James." Alex folded the letter again and smiled down at her daughter who gave her a toothy grin.

"Aunt Angie and I are making chocolate cookies." Lily informed her mother.

"Really? You seem to be eating them more than making them." Alex said, "Back up those stairs missy and ask Aunt Angie to help you clean up your face. Mums orders." Alex said sending her daughter straight back up the stairs.

"Well who'd have thought it Lexi? You and Harry. And let me tell you, you two have had really good-looking kids!" He said ducking a swat at the head from his sister. But Alex was just playing she was just happy now that every school year she could go back to King's Cross.


End file.
